O que você é para mim?
by LiliBurnett
Summary: Desde o primeiro momento, notaram que tinha algo... "estranho" entre eles. Padackles
1. Empolgação

Gente! Quem não ama esses dois? Vi uma entrevista deles esses dias em que eles contam como foi o primeiro dia que se conheceram e simplesmente precisava escrever essa fic! E agora com o casamento do Jensen, bateu uma deprê, e me inspirou ainda mais!

Supernatural e os atores não me pertencem. Porque se pertencessem....*ai ai*

-

Correu o máximo que pode. Claro que estava atrasado. Não seria normal se dessa vez, justo dessa vez, a sorte estivesse ao seu lado e colaborasse para que chegasse no horário. Primeiro dia de reunião da equipe do seriado, primeiro dia que iria se apresentar oficialmente como ator de Dean Winchester, e estava atrasado. Que ótimo. Continuou correndo, até que encontrou a porta da sala da reunião. Abriu com todo o cuidado do mundo, como que esperando que ninguém lá dentro reparasse na sua entrada repentina, e atrasada.

Não tinha ninguém lá. Estava sozinho. Ué. Será que havia errado a sala? Não, conferiu o número da porta e era essa sala mesmo. Devia ter é confundindo o horário. Com a sorte que tem era bem possível. Correu tanto pra nada. Se bem que, pensando por outro lado, teve sorte de não ter chego atrasado. Sorriu, e se dirigiu para uma cadeira do outro lado da sala. Ao entrar, fechou a porta, sem perceber a presença de outra pessoa.

-

Ouviu um barulho bem baixinho e se deu conta de que alguém estava abrindo a porta. Não sabia se devia se manifestar, ou permanecer calado. Nem sabia quem era que estava entrando. Alguém da equipe, com certeza. Mas quem? Preferiu ficar calado e ver se conhecia a pessoa. Um homem entrou, bem devagar, e apesar de não conseguir ver o seu rosto, dava pra perceber a aura de perdido que emanava dele. Acompanhou só com os olhos ele entrar, e se sentar a sua frente, do outro lado da sala.

Mas que surpresa! Reconheceu a pessoa na hora. Comentaram com ele quem era o ator que iria interpretar Dean, irmão mais velho do seu próprio personagem, Sam Winchester. Em uma fração de segundos se sentiu nervoso. Era com esse cara que iria conviver durante muito tempo. Por um instante imaginou o que aconteceria se os dois não se dessem bem. Teriam uma relação completamente profissional, e só. O que seria ruim para os personagens, pois o pouco que sabe até agora dos dois é que eles têm um laço muito forte. E se ele e esse cara não se dessem bem, por mais que fossem ótimos atores, não iriam conseguir criar completamente o clima necessário para a série. Foi então que percebeu que o outro finalmente havia notado a sua presença.

-

Silêncio. Durante alguns segundos só se encararam. Jared sabia que o outro estava tentando reconhecer quem ele era.

- Hey. – disse, para quebrar o nervosismo.

- Hey. Caramba, não tinha visto que tinha alguém aqui. Por um instante você me assustou. – Riu discretamente. Estava nervoso.

- Percebi. – imitou a risada do outro. - Eu que me escondi atrás da porta. Sou Jared Padalacki. – Levantou-se, e foi até onde o outro estava, sentando-se a umas duas cadeiras de distância. Estendeu a mão ao falar seu nome.

- Jensen Ackles. – Apertou a mão de Jared. – Então, onde está todo mundo?

- Não tem ninguém aqui. Somos só nós dois, amigo. – Jared sorriu. Sentia-se estranho. Nervoso talvez? Não. Estava é empolgado. – Ou os outros se perderam, ou a gente ta perdido. - Sorriu.

Jensen ficou encarando ele. O outro sorria, e quando percebeu também estava sorrindo. Apesar de ser um ator, era tímido, e essa aproximação de Jared ajudou a quebrar o clima tenso. Sentiu-se estranho. Nervoso? Não. Empolgado talvez.

-

Continua

obs: Porém só continua se tiver reviews!! *chantagem*


	2. Pizza

Mais um capítulo! Desculpem a demora!Espero que gostem.

-

Alguns dias se passaram desde que se conheceram pela primeira vez. Tiveram várias reuniões a respeito do seriado e de como seriam seus personagens. Acabaram encenando uma ou outra cena juntos, na presença de vários diretores e roteiristas. Eric Kripke estava o tempo todo com um sorriso estranho no rosto, e quanto mais via os dois juntos, maior era o sorriso. E Sera Gamble definitivamente era uma pessoa que o deixava tenso. Olhava para ele e Jared, sempre com os olhos brilhando, como quem estivesse cheia de idéias sobre o que fazer com eles. E algo dizia para Jensen que nem ele nem Jared iriam querer ouvir.

Sim, estavam se dando bem. Apesar de ainda ficar sem graça perto do outro. Era mais fácil ficar perto dele interpretando Dean, do que sendo apenas Jensen. Não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia empolgado sempre que sabia que iria ver aquele cara. E nervoso sempre que via de fato.

Dali a alguns dias começariam as gravações do episódio piloto. E ficar ali, deitado na sua cama de hotel, assistindo TV, não colaborava para deixá-lo mais calmo. Sentia-se impaciente. Principalmente por saber que Jared Padalecki estava no quarto ao lado. Sim, estavam no mesmo hotel. Sim, no mesmo andar, exatamente no quarto ao lado. Desligou a TV. Ficou em silêncio, tentando ver se conseguia escutar algum barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. Prendeu a respiração. Não conseguiu escutar nada.

De repente, alguém bateu na sua porta. Deu um pulo de susto. Estava prestando tanta atenção em qualquer barulho que parecia que a pessoa do outro lado da porta estava tentando derrubar a porta aos socos. Levantou para abrir a porta, com o coração acelerado.

-

Jensen estava visivelmente nervoso. Com quase duas semanas que se conheciam, e ele sempre ficava nervoso. Jared sentiu vontade de rir daquela cara sem graça que ele fez, mas achou melhor não forçar demais o cara, afinal, ele parecia que ia ter um treco.

- Trouxe uma pizza. Não sei se você já jantou. Mas eu não, então pedi uma pizza e pensei em dividir com você. Que tal?

Era engraçado como aquele cara sempre ficava em silêncio antes de responder qualquer coisa que perguntava. Como se estivesse juntando os neurônios e procurando a melhor resposta. Ele era engraçado. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Resolveu dar um tempo pro cara pensar. Apoiou o braço na entrada da porta, enquanto segurava a pizza com a outra mão. Sorriu. Jensen estava de pijama. Começou a entender o porquê do nervosismo. Uma camiseta velha e um short xadrez. Quem tinha coragem de vestir isso? Riu por dentro.

- Você já estava indo dormir? Não estou atrapalhando, estou?

- Não! De forma alguma! Pode entrar. – Dito isso, Jensen deu passagem para ele entrar. Colocou a pizza na mesinha do quarto, e virou para encará-lo, com as mãos no bolso.

- Espero que você goste de Mussarela. É simples e meio sem graça ás vezes, mas é meu sabor favorito.

-

Jensen se sentia totalmente perdido. Não sabia como agir perto daquele cara. Sim, estava com fome. Mas não podia negar que achava estranho comer uma pizza, com outro cara, dentro de um quarto de hotel. Sozinhos. Ignorou a sensação bizarra que sentiu na barriga e sentou-se à mesa, sendo seguido por Jared.

Comeram em silêncio. Ás vezes trocavam uma palavra ou outra. Sentia uma aura de tranquilidade vinda de Jared. Estava começando a achar ridículo ficar tão nervoso perto dele. Forçou-se a se acalmar.

- Então Jared. Preparado para o começo das gravações?

Jared o encarou. Estava mastigando, com a boca totalmente cheia. Abriu um sorriso. Apesar de que, por mais boba que fosse a situação, Jensen teve vontade de rir da cara dele.

- Estou sim! – Disse, depois de engolir. – Na verdade estou bem exitado! Cidade nova, num país novo. Com pessoas novas, oportunidade nova. Tudo novo. Adoro essa sensação.

- Não sei como você consegue. Eu fico é nervoso com toda essa situação. Muita coisa nova ao mesmo tempo. Sinto-me bem perdido na verdade. E para piorar, odeio morar em hotel. Parece que tem sempre um ar de incerteza. Como se a qualquer momento as coisas fossem dar erradas e teríamos que voltar para casa. – Parou para refletir o que acabou de dizer. – Desculpa estar falando assim, não quero parecer o cara inseguro. –Riu um pouco sem jeito. – Mas é que é uma pressão difícil de lidar. Apesar de não ser impossível.

- Concordo. Não posso negar que sinto medo. Pois eu sinto. Mas sei lá. É que estou com uma sensação de que vai ser uma experiência incrível. E todo mundo parece tão empolgado que é difícil não nos empolgarmos também. Além do que, fiquei mais tranqüilo ainda quando te conheci. Afinal, já da pra ver que vamos nos dar muito bem. – Sorriu.

Jensen sentiu seu rosto queimar. Era mais uma daquelas coisas que Jared fazia que não esperava. Em duas semanas que conhecia o cara, parecia que já se conheciam a anos. E não podia negar, era muito estranho nunca terem se conhecido antes, já que viviam nos mesmos lugares. Mas escutar Jared falando que achava que eles iriam se dar bem, mexeu com ele. Ficou feliz, e incrivelmente mais confiante.

- É, também sinto que vamos nos dar muito bem. – Sorriu.

Dessa vez foi a sua vez de ver o outro ficar com o rosto corado, apesar de estar com um sorriso... estranho. Estranho na verdade era o clima que criaram naquele quarto.

-OK. Bom, acho que já ta tarde na verdade. Hora de deixar você dormir, Jen. – Jared levantou-se da cadeira e em três passadas alcançou a porta. Jensen percebeu o apelido que lhe foi dado. – Valeu pela companhia na janta. Não queria comer sozinho num quarto de hotel. – Riu. Jensen o acompanhou até a porta e na risada. - Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite. – Dito isso ele saiu e entrou na porta do quarto ao lado.

Jensen fechou a porta. O quê que foi isso? Era impressão ou o clima entre eles ficou... Porque raios tudo que se tratava de Jared Padalecki era assim? O clima entre eles era muito estranho. Tudo era estranho!!

Olhou para a mesa. Jared foi embora sem nem terminar de comer a fatia que estava no seu prato. Então Jared também estava nervoso, por mais que não parecesse ou admitisse.

- Ai ai. – Sussurrou. Foi até o banheiro. E o que viu no espelho deixou seu rosto completamente vermelho. - Droga, estava o tempo todo de pijama!

Dizendo isso tirou rapidamente o pijama e entrou no banho. Precisava esfriar o corpo daquela sensação...

-

Jared entrou o mais rápido que conseguiu no quarto. Não entendia o porquê de tanto nervosismo. E nem o porquê de tentar esconder isso de Jensen. O cara não tinha acabado de admitir que sentia medo, nervosismo e insegurança? Será que era tão metido ao ponto de querer parecer... auto confiante?

O que raios foi que deixou ele tão nervoso? Então a imagem voltou a sua mente. Jensen sorriu. Claro que já tinha visto o cara sorrindo antes. Na verdade ele estava sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Mas Jared sabia que era apenas para ser simpático e fazer um social. Nunca havia visto o cara sorrir de verdade, com sinceridade. E não esperava ver tão cedo pelo menos. O cara era muito nervoso, e nada do que fazia conseguia fazê-lo relaxar na sua companhia. Mas não esperava que fosse hoje. Nessa noite. Juntos, sozinhos, num quarto de hotel.

Lembrou da cena de novo. Como pode alguém sorrir daquele jeito? Jensen conseguia sorrir com os olhos. O sorriso mais sincero que Jared tinha visto em muito tempo. Sentiu-se mais apegado ainda ao cara. Ele era uma pessoa honesta com os sentimentos. Não tinha vergonha de falar de seus medos, e nem de sorrir com tanta sinceridade.

- Ai ai.- Sussurrou. Precisava de um banho para se acalmar. Afinal, quem em sã consciência conseguiria dormir depois de presenciar aquele sorriso?

-

Continua

Querem deixar uma escritora feliz? Deixem uma review! É muito importante para a gente saber o que estão achando e também para incentivar a escrever mais e mais!


	3. Boas Notícias

Capitulo novo! Boa leitura! =P

oOoOo

Passaram-se algumas semanas desde a cena da pizza. Jared e ele estavam se dando muito melhor. Já tinham gravado as cenas do primeiro episódio, o Piloto, e agora só aguardavam a aprovação para a séria continuar. Sentia um frio na barriga ao pensar que tudo poderia ser cancelado, e que teria que voltar para casa. Justo agora que tinha se acostumado com todo mundo. Principalmente com Jared. Seria triste voltar pra casa e se afastar de alguém que achou incrível. Mas resolveu não pensar nisso.

Entrou no estúdio. Todos combinaram de se reunir lá. Era hoje que saia o "resultado" de seu trabalho. Se tivesse conseguido interpretar um Dean Winchester de verdade, sabia que a série iria continuar. Afinal, o personagem era incrível. A história era incrível. Desde a primeira vez que leu o roteiro, sabia que queria fazer parte do elenco. Mesmo que no início tenha sido escalado para fazer o papel de Sam Winchester. Recebera um telefonema em que Eric dizia que tinham achado outro cara para fazer Sam. Mas que ele estava escalado como Dean. Não podia mentir que no início sentiu um pouco de raiva. Afinal, alguém se mostrou melhor que ele em algum papel. Mas ao ver Jared interpretando Sam, entendeu na hora. Na primeira vez que encenaram Sam e Dean, percebeu que Jared era perfeito como Sam, e tinha acreditado que era perfeito como Dean. Pelo menos queria acreditar nisso.

As pessoas ao notarem que ele havia chego, lhe deram uma cadeira, ao lado de Jared. Sorriu para ele e sentou-se.

- Nervoso? – Jared perguntou.

- Claro que não. – Abriu um sorriso. E sabia que Jared tinha entendido. Ele estava morrendo de medo. Jared concordou com a cabeça.

oOoOo

E ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. As pessoas a sua volta estavam realmente nervosas. Eric Kripke estava branco como um fantasma. Parecia que o cara ia ter um ataque de pânico. Mas mesmo assim, ele tentava passar confiança para todos. Principalmente para seus dois protagonistas.

- Não se preocupem. Vocês foram ótimos! Não conseguiria caras melhores! Acreditem!

Eles só riam. O que falar de um cara como Eric, elogiando eles e tentando passar pensamentos positivos, mas com aquela cara de pânico? Não podiam negar que a cena estava hilária.

O telefone de Eric tocou. Silêncio absoluto no estúdio, mesmo sem serem solicitados a fazê-lo.

Jared sentiu as mãos suarem. E sentiu que balançava as pernas como se estivesse em um terremoto. Sentiu uma batidinha no braço. Jensen o olhava com uma cara de preocupação. Pelo menos foi o que entendeu, porque o cara continuava sorrindo, por mais tímido que aquele sorriso fosse. Sim, ele também estava nervoso.

- Aham. Claro. – Foram as suas primeiras palavras. Ele olhou para as pessoas a sua volta. Tinha uma assistente segurando um terço. Eric riu por dentro, mas também queria estar com um. – Pode passar o telefone para ele. – Mais silêncio.

Que agonia! Aquele silêncio era torturante. Sentia que agora até sua cadeira tremia junto com ele. Porém a mão de Jensen continuava em seu braço.

- Sim senhor. E então, o que achou dos nossos garotos? – tinha uma voz sorridente e confiante. Bem diferente da cara. – Sim, são incríveis. E os personagens parecem até que foram feito para eles.

Jared sentiu o rosto queimar. Todos olhavam para eles agora. Tinha uma assistente com um terço. Ela olhava para eles com um sorriso enorme no rosto, e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se conhecesse mais aquela pessoa diria que era uma cara de orgulho. Orgulho deles dois. Sentia a orelha pegando fogo.

- Nossa, muita coisa. Muitas idéias. Fiz um resumo de como seria a primeira temporada. Recebeu? – Eric se sentou. Não conseguia mais sustentar seu peso com as pernas bambas como estavam. – E o que achou?

Meus Deus! Que desespero. Ele próprio só sabia o básico sobre a série. Torcia de verdade para que aquela pessoa do outro lado do telefone gostasse. Porque já tinha se apegado com a história e principalmente com seu personagem, Sam.

- É sim, nenhuma outra séria trabalhou esse tema. – O que era verdade. Eric estava confiante. Na voz pelo menos. – Uma equipe perfeita. Todos colaboraram e estão torcendo muito. As pessoas já se apegaram a seus papéis. Aham!

Eric sorriu. Era um sorriso bom ou ruim? Ele sorria com a voz. Mas o sorriso do rosto era tímido, meio estressado.

- Com certeza. Pode deixar que eu conto. Sim. Sim. Obrigado de novo pela oportunidade. Até mais. – E desligou o telefone.

Tensão. O clima estava tão pesado que mal conseguia respirar. Jensen apertava seu braço com força que estava até doendo. Mas estava mais preocupado com outras coisas.

- E então? – Alguém perguntou.

Eric caminhou calmamente pelo estúdio. Cabeça baixa, sorriso desanimado. Mas dava para ver o esforço que fazia para manter aquele sorriso.

- Eles me deram a resposta. Espero que vocês não se importem.

- Ai meu Deus – disse a assistente do terço. Agora ela chorava de verdade.

- Espero que vocês não se importem, porque vão ter que passar muito tempo ainda aqui no Canadá. – E abriu um sorriso enorme.

As pessoas gritavam, pulavam, se abraçavam. Tinha tanta gente que não conseguiu ver direito, mas achava que a assistente do terço tinha desmaiado. As pessoas estavam loucas. Completamente fora de si. E quando percebeu ele e Jensen eram os únicos ainda sentados. Eles se olharam. Sabia que demorou para Jensen registrar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele próprio não acreditava. Aos poucos, enquanto se olhavam, o sorriso foi se formando. Tanto o seu quando o de Jensen. Quando menos esperavam estavam em pé, se abraçando e pulando, feito duas crianças.

- Não acredito! Cara, não acredito. – E continuavam pulando. As pessoas os cumprimentavam, davam tapinha em suas costas. E quando se soltaram, outras pessoas os abraçavam. Diretores, roteiristas, assistentes, desconhecidos. Estava ficando surdo. Mas não parava de sorrir. Um sorriso que estava até doendo já os cantos da boca, de tão grande que era. Sentiu que estava com os olhos marejados. Sim, estava verdadeiramente feliz e emocionado. Não apenas tinha conseguido um papel de protagonista numa série que tinha tudo para ser um sucesso, como também sentia que já havia se apegado com tanta gente ali que não queria se despedir. Pensou em Jensen. Sorriu ainda mais, se é que era possível.

Olhou para o lado. Algumas pessoas carregavam Eric Kripke nos ombros, como se ele tivesse ganho uma copa do mundo. E com certeza era assim que o cara se sentia. Se tinha alguém apaixonado pela série, como se fosse até um filho, esse alguém era seu criador, Eric. Foi cumprimentar ele. Jensen também foi. Quando Eric os viu, se jogou no chão. Quase caiu. Quase. E correu para os dois, agarrando eles pelo pescoço. E lá estavam de novo, abraçados, pulando como crianças, dessa vez com o criador da série.

- Meu Deus. Meu Deus! – É, o cara estava empolgado. – Vocês são perfeitos. Perfeitos. Obrigado por terem sido perfeitos interpretando meus meninos! – Sim, ele realmente via a série como um filho.

Soltaram-se, e saiu rindo. Mal Eric os soltou e já estava pulando com outro grupinho. Olhou para Jensen. Ele estava gargalhando. Sentiu um frio na barriga. Deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Parabéns cara. Por ser o Dean Winchester mais perfeito de todos.

- Parabéns para você também, o Sam Winchester mais perfeito de todos.

Sentiu-se meio sem graça com a observação. Mas ignorou o sentimento. Jensen também dava tapinha em suas costas, estavam abraçados, daquele jeito que homens se abraçam. Riu da situação.

Ia ter uma festa ali, dentro do estúdio mesmo. Não tinha certeza de como montaram uma mesa com um coquetel tão incrível em tão pouco tempo. Todos conversavam muito, trocavam planos e idéias. Todos empolgados com o novo objetivo, tornar Supernatural a melhor série de todas.

Depois de um tempo procurou por Jensen. Avistou-o em um canto, sentado, comendo uns sanduíches. Ele estava tão compenetrado com isso que nem percebeu quando se aproximou.

- E ai cara, estava pensando em ir pro hotel já. Dia muito agitado e cheio de emoções. Preciso dormir. – Riu.

Jensen concordou. Mas como estava com a boca cheia não respondeu. Sentiu vontade de rir da cara dele, por mais ridículo que seria. Ficou ali, observando o cara se preparar par ir embora. Ele pegou um prato de plástico, colocou alguns sanduíches nele, o cobriu com um guardanapo. Pegou sua mochila, colocou nas costas. Bateu as mãos no bolso para conferir se estava tudo ali.

- Pronto. Podemos ir.

Seguiram para a saída. Despediam-se das pessoas em seu caminho. Sempre com um até logo. O que era incrível. Talvez, se as coisas tivesse dado errado, estaria dizendo "até algum dia." Sorriu. Quando olhou para trás percebeu que Jensen ficara no caminho. Tinha sido agarrado por alguém. Uma mulher baixinha, gordinha, de óculos, com o cabelo cacheado preso num rabo de cavalo. Jensen parecia não saber como agir. Abraçava-se a mulher ou cuidava para não derrubar o prato com os sanduíches? Que cena mais...

Aproximou-se e tirou o prato de sua mão. Sorriu, e teve um sorriso de "Você salvou meu lanche da noite" como resposta. Riu. E então a mulher gordinha viu que ele estava ali. E ele percebeu que ela era a assistente do terço. Em questão de segundos ela soltou Jensen e mudou o alvo para ele. Foi pego tão desprevenido que derrubou o prato. Em frações de segundo viu Jensen se mexer na velocidade da luz e pegar o prato antes que ele caísse no chão. Meu Deus, o cara tinha tara por sanduíches.

- Jared, meu querido! Parabéns. Você é incrível! Que bom que deu tudo certo. Eu sempre soube que daria. Você é um ótimo ator. Você e Jensen. Ah garotos, que bom! Estou tão feliz! Vi vocês gravando juntos. E meu Deus! Que emoção. Se Eric tivesse tido uma resposta negativa eu mesma teria procurado a pessoa do outro lado da linha e ensinado pra ela umas boas lições. Onde já se viu não gostar de vocês? Que absurdo. Vocês são adoráveis, tenho certeza que vocês dois juntos vão fazer dessa série um sucesso! Afinal, vocês são bonitões e as garotas vão surtar e com o tempo...

Por céus. Como aquela mulher falava! Mas percebia o carinho que ela já tinha por eles. Ela já tinha soltado ele, mas continuava falando. E falando. E quando olhou de canto de olho para Jensen, ele estava comendo um dos seus sanduíches. Olhou para a mulher a sua frente, que não parava de falar nem mesmo para respirar.

- Meu Deus. Como fala! – Riu. Porém um riso comportado, não queria ofendê-la. Ela visivelmente gostava deles. – Como é seu nome?

A mulher olhou para ele com um sorriso enorme. – Me chamo Abigail, mas, por favor, me chamem de Abbie. – E sorriu. – Sei que já estão de saída. Só queria lhes cumprimentar. Vocês são incríveis. Mas podem ir para casa. Devem estar cansados. Também, o dia foi corrido e estressante. Amanhã a gente conversa mais. Parabéns de novo garotos. – E se afastou.

Eles aproveitaram a oportunidade e foram embora. Tinha um carro esperando por eles do lado de fora. E o motorista também seria o segurança deles. Sabia que se chamava Clif Kosterman. E o cara era enorme. Não tão alto quanto ele mesmo era, mas Clif era enorme em todos os sentidos. Não teria coragem de provocar o cara.

- Prontos para irem para casa? Ou melhor, para o hotel? – perguntou Clif. O cara usava óculos escuros, e era intimidador de verdade. Mas as palavras dele lhe deram uma idéia. De repente sentiu uma animação e uma energia. A idéia dele era incrível. E estava super empolgado. Foram para o hotel, não sem antes Jensen oferecer seus sanduíches para ele e para Clif. Jared aceitou um, o segurança por sua vez recusou, mas tinha a impressão que ele recusou só por puro profissionalismo. Estava cansado de verdade. Não via a hora de dormir, e amanhã iria por suas idéias em prática. Sorriu.

oOoOo

Duas semanas se passaram desde o sinal positivo para continuarem a gravar Supernatural. Já tinham o roteiro do segundo episódio. Estava super animado. Já decorava suas falas, e quando estava sozinho no hotel, ensaiava. Ás vezes ensaiava com Jared. Era legal fazer isso, já que o clima do episódio vai ser meio pesado.

Naquela tarde, combinaram de ensaiar de novo. E estava em seu quarto de hotel tentando decorar suas últimas falas. Bateram na porta. Pela batida, sabia que era Jared. Eram sempre três batidinhas rápidas, porém altas. Abriu a porta, e acertou. Era Jared.

Já havia se acostumado com o cara. Não ficava mais nervoso, nem nada assim. Na verdade já estavam num ponto que ficavam fazendo brincadeirinhas um com o outro. Lembrava claramente da primeira vez que Jared tirou com a sua cara. Foi exatamente no dia em que receberam a notícia para continuarem as gravações. Estavam dentro do carro, indo em direção ao hotel. Tinha levado um prato de sanduíches para o hotel. Sabia que devia estar parecendo um viciado em sanduíches, mas aquele dia tinha sido horrível e tenso. E quando se sentia nervoso daquela forma, não conseguia comer, por mais fome que sentisse. E depois da notícia, relaxou. Comemorou, pulou, quase foi obrigado a dançar, e depois a fome veio com tudo. Queria chegar no hotel e dormir. Não queria se preocupar em pedir comida na recepção e esperar ela chegar. Então levou um pratinho para o hotel. Dentro do carro, ofereceu um para Jared e Clif, o segurança. Jared aceitou um, Clif recusara. Depois de terminar seu sanduíche, Jared falou:

- Cara, você ta grávido por acaso? Cuida desses sanduíches como se sua vida dependesse deles. – E caiu na gargalhada.

Jensen tinha se sentido constrangido, mas a única coisa que fez foi abrir um sorriso falso e falar:

- Há Há Há. Muito engraçado.

Jared estava rindo da sua cara, mas de um jeito brincalhão e amigável. Depois desse dia era normal tirarem com a cara um do outro. E nessas semanas que passaram quase todo o tempo juntos, inclusive os tempos livres, relaxaram na presença um do outro. Agora era normal ver Jared e não se sentia mais nervoso.

Porém, quando abriu a porta do seu quarto de hotel e viu Jared, todo o nervosismo voltou. Ele estava com um sorriso muito... estranho. Que cara de adolescente que está aprontando. Jensen pensou por um milésimo de segundo que ele podia estar escondendo algo atrás das suas costas e iria jogar na sua cara. Mas não, não era esse tipo de travessura que estava na cara de Jared. Começou a suar.

- E ai Jen. Vai me deixar entrar?

Deu passagem para o grandão. E não pode deixar de sentir um alívio quando ele passou e viu que não escondia nada nas costas.

- Tenho que te contar uma coisa. Muito importante. – Parou e lhe encarou. Aquele sorriso maroto o tempo todo no rosto. Fez silêncio, e cruzou os braços a sua frente. – Eu comprei uma casa.

Jensen escutou e não assimilou. Que bom para ele. Iria sair do hotel. Mas não entendeu como aquela notícia se encaixava com aquela cara de garoto travesso.

- A casa não é tão grande assim. É perfeita na verdade, tem garagem, sala, cozinha, dois banheiros e três quartos. - Parou de falar e abriu mais o sorriso. Jensen continuou em silêncio, como quem pedindo para ele continuar. – Sabe, apesar de a casa ser beeem legal, e a região também ótima, não seria tããão legal morar la sozinho. – Pausa de novo. O sorriso cresceu mais ainda. Sentia um rastro do suor na bochecha. – A casa tem três quartos. Queria que um fosse de hóspede, para quando minha família quisesse vir aqui me visitar e tal. Mas isso faz eu ter um quarto livre. – Jensen começou a entender. Mas estava paralisado. – E como eu sei que você não gosta de morar em hotel, e como a gente se da bem... – Jensen nem respirava. – Cara, bóra morar comigo?

Continua...

Ai está mais um capítulo. Me falem o que tão achando! Deixem reviews! É só um minuto e faz uma escritoa muito feliz e mais inspirada ainda!!


	4. Ressaca

Mais um capítulo! Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, me deixam muito feliz! E Mumucow, me inspirei em seu comentário, espero que se divirta rsrs. Mas chega de papo, borá pro próximo capítulo. Boa leitura!

oOoOoOo

Quanto tempo mesmo que estavam morando junto? Ok, já se fazia um mês, mas era impossível, IMPOSSÍVEL, se acostumar com aquela cena. Jared saiu do banheiro, com a toalha amarrada na cintura e o cabelo todo molhado. De novo. Como se não bastasse, foi direto para a cozinha, deixando o chão todo molhado por onde passava. Jensen estava sentado no sofá da sala, assistindo um jogo de futebol, quando se deparou com um Jared quase pelado passando por trás do sofá, indo beber um copo de suco tranquilamente.

Por um instante, sentiu até o coração parar. Achou que tinha virado uma estatua, pois demorou para se mexer de novo. Como que poderia ficar a vontade com um cara andando semi-nu pela casa? Como?

- Ei Jensen, está quanto o jogo? – Jensen, por mais que encarasse aquele cara sem noção, não escutou o que ele disse. Percebeu que Jared tinha perguntado algo quando viu o amigo começar a rir. – Meu, com você me encarando desse jeito posso até dizer que ta me comendo com os olhos!

E dito isso, caiu na gargalhada. Jensen saiu do transe ao se dar conta do que parecia aquela cena.

- Ah é cara, acho você muito gostoso. Tudo que eu queria era um marmanjo sem noção e do seu tamanho passeando só de toalha pela casa. Enquanto molha o chão inteiro. Cara, meu sonho realizado.

Virou novamente para a televisão, ignorando totalmente a presença do outro na cozinha. Percebeu quando Jared subiu as escadas. Provavelmente para se vestir. Ou pelo menos, estava torcendo por isso. E menos de um minuto depois, levou um susto, quando Jared se jogou no sofá. Gritou, com medo de como o amigo estaria, sentado ali do seu lado. Tampou o olho por reflexo, não queria ver aquela cena nem em uma pintura! Achou de ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Então escutou Jared rindo.

- Cara, você é muito desesperado! – Jared enxugava as lágrimas do olho, enquanto chorava de tanto ri. – Parece até que viu uma assombração! Achou mesmo que eu ia sentar do seu lado pelado? Pelo amor de Deus Jen!

- Cruz credo cara, seria tipo a visão do inferno.

Jared não conseguia nem respirar de tanto que ria. Jensen se concentrou no jogo novamente. Ou pelo menos tentou. Jared pegou uma cerveja que estava no isopor em cima da mesinha de centro e relaxou finalmente. Jensen disfarçadamente olhou para ele, de canto de olho. Sim, ele estava de bermuda. "Ufa! Obrigado senhor!"

E era assim que passavam o tempo. Pelo menos o tempo livre. Apesar de que quase não tinham mais tempo livre. As gravações começaram com força total. E passavam cerca de doze horas por dia nas gravações. Apesar de ser cansativo, era muito divertido. Estava cada vez mais fácil interpretar Dean Winchester. Seu personagem tinha um estilo muito diferente do seu, mas mesmo assim se identificava muito com ele. E contracenar com Jared era sempre divertido. O cara dava sempre um jeito para fazer piadinhas. Ora com ele, ora com alguém da equipe. Estava sempre rindo, descontraído, relaxado. E isso era contagiante. Não podia negar, seu trabalho estava sendo muito mais fácil graças a Jared.

Olhou para o amigo sentado ao seu lado e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Cara, que #*$%! Aquilo com toda a certeza do mundo foi falta! Qual é! – Jared levantou e ficou olhando para a televisão com os braços abertos, completamente indignado.

- Falta nada. Se não tivessem marcado essa falta, com certeza o juiz deveria pedir demissão. Foi mais clara que água. – Jensen nem viu qual foi a cena, mas não podia perder a chance de deixar Jared nervoso.

- Qual é Jensen! Você é cego? Ou não conhece as regras?

- Acho que você ta precisando de óculos Jay.

oOoOoO

Jared estava indignado. Claro que estava. Seu time foi injustamente prejudicado por um juízinho de quinta, e Jensen concordava com aquilo. Estava pronto para manter a discussão quando escutou o que ele falou. "...Jay." Parou a discussão na hora e sentou-se novamente no sofá. Encarou Jensen, mas o amigo estava compenetrado no jogo. Ficou olhando para ele até que esse se tocou que estava sendo encarado.

- Não me diga que quer me bater? Porque apesar do tamanho, aposto que briga que nem mulher.

- Não falta vontade de te dar uns tapas as vezes. Mas você acabou de me chamar de Jay.

Jensen ficou parado, olhando para ele. Jen ainda tinha esses momentos, de ficar tentando juntar um mais um, enquanto pensava no que dizer.

- Oh, Jen! Não me diga que esta se apaixonando por mim! – Aproximou-se de Jensen, e colocou a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Sai fora Jared! Não sabia dessa sua tendência! Deveria ter ao menos me avisado antes de eu aceitar morar com você!

Jared ria, obvio. Jensen ficava muito engraçado quando ficava sem graça.

Observou enquanto o amigo pegava mais uma cerveja. E outra. E mais uma. Percebeu que até a ponta da orelha dele já estava vermelha. E acompanhou o amigo, bebendo mais uma também.

- Jen, não sabia que estava tão disposto a beber. Se soubesse teria comprado um freezer inteiro.

- Cala a boca Jared. – Jen não tirava os olhos da televisão. Mas sua voz estava calma. Muito calma. Calma até demais. Jared não resistiu. Precisava provocar Jensen, era mais forte do que ele.

- Hein Jen, relaxado assim por causa das cervejas ou porque esta apaixonado por mim e aproveitando a minha companhia? – Jared riu. Já estava esperando ao menos um soco.

- Um pouco dos dois.- Jensen respondeu, tranquilamente.

Silêncio. Jared parou de rir. Que resposta era essa? Jensen estaria realmente apaixonado por ele? Como assim? De repende Jensen virou a cabeça e ficou lhe encarando.

- Ai meu Deus, só falta pedir um beijo! – falou, encenando um afastamento dramático no sofá.

Jensen começou a rir. Riu muito. E Jared se sentiu perdido.

- Você não está achando que eu estou apaixonado por você está? – Mal conseguia respirar de tanto que ria. – A minha resposta foi muito duplo sentido! Credo! – Jared ainda não tinha reação. – Eu quis dizer que estou relaxado por causa da cerveja e porque estou apreciando a sua companhia, não por estar apaixonado por você! O que foi Jay, está me estranhando?

Jared riu. Porém um riso completamente sem graça.

- Há há há. Fica ai dizendo essas coisas Jen. Imagine se fosse para um jornalista? Amanhã no jornal iria estar na capa de todas as revistas de fofoca. "Atores do novo seriado Supernatural admitem que são gays e que estão tendo um caso."

Jensen não agüentava mais de tanto que ria. Levantou, foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Desse jeito você me mata Jay.

"Ufa. Obrigado senhor!" Pensou Jared, enquanto pegava mais uma cerveja.

oOoOoO

"Ai meu caneco! Erro só o que faltava! Ficar esse clima.... estranho entre nós. Como que pode? Jared realmente levou a sério o que eu falei, mesmo que por um segundo! Era só o que faltava ele começar a achar que estou apaixonado por ele!" Jensen pensava desesperadamente, enquanto lavava seu rosto no banheiro.

Sentia-se um pouco tonto, mas isso por causa das cervejas. Quantas tinha tomado? Não se lembrava. Porque que começou a beber afinal de contas? Sabia que falava besteira quando ficava bêbado. Apesar de que ainda não estava bêbado de verdade. Mas já estava no ponto em que deveria parar. Saiu decidido do banheiro. Não ia mais beber. Na verdade iria até a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

Saindo do banheiro viu Jared levantando uma garrafa de cerveja para ele.

- Já que você esta tão disposto a beber, borá acabar com todas as garrafas que compramos hoje cedo. Falta mais umas tantas. – Riu.

"Isso não vai dá certo." Pensou Jensen, voltando para o sofá.

oOoOoOo

Abbie estava desesperada. Seus meninos, ou melhor, Jared e Jensen estavam atrasados. Ta certo que eles se atrasavam quase todo dia e Jensen estava sempre nervoso dizendo que a culpa era de Jared que ficava mais de uma hora no banho. Mas dessa vez eles estavam atrasados de verdade. Eric Kripke estava quase comendo o próprio fígado de tão nervoso que estava. E então ela, Abbie, foi escalada para ir até a casa deles ver o que aconteceu e sua missão era levar os dois ao estúdio a qualquer custo! Saiu de lá ouvindo o comentário de várias pessoas.

"Talvez eles tenham morrido!"

"Meu Deus, e agora? Como continuaremos gravando se eles estão mortos?"

"Não sei não, mas acho que eles estão tendo um caso!"

"Como assim um caso? Acha que essa aproximação tão rápida dos dois é porque estão tendo um caso?"

"Essa amizade dos dois é mesmo muito suspeita. Já estão até morando juntos!"

Estava com raiva. Jared e Jensen não estavam mortos. Muito menos estavam tendo um caso! Como que ninguém conseguia acreditar na amizade deles? Abbie os acompanhou esse tempo todo, e percebia a cada dia que passava a mudança no relacionamento deles. Jensen estava mais relaxado na presença de Jared, o que no início parecia algo impossível de acontecer. E Jared tinha muita admiração e respeito por Jensen, tanta que sempre ficava calado quando o outro falava alguma coisa. E olha que Jared Padalecki quase nunca parava de falar. Ora fazendo piadinha, ora contando algum fato engraçado do seu passado. Mas seu alvo favorito era Jensen. E ela, Abbie, sabia que não era assim no início, porque ela os acompanhava desde o primeiro dia de gravação da primeira cena. Talvez até antes disso, já que tiveram algumas reuniões antes das filmagens.

Chegou na casa deles. Desceu do carro com um certo receio. Não sabia exatamente o que encontraria. Bateu na porta e esperou. Nada. Bateu de novo, dessa vez um pouco mais forte. Nada ainda.

- Tem campainha aí do lado! – berrou Clif Kosterman, o segurança e motorista deles. Ele que a levou até lá. Sentiu o rosto pegando fogo. É claro que ela sabia que tinha campainha!

Apertou a campainha. Nada de novo. "Mas que coisa!" Pensando assim, apertou a campainha e não parou. Só pararia quando um dos dois abrisse a porta.

A porta se abriu uns dois minutos depois. E ela se deparou com Jared. Bom, ao menos alguém que se parecia com Jared. Aquele homem a sua frente estava só de bermuda, tinha os olhos cheios de olheiras, com a cara completamente amassada, tinha até a marca de algo que ficou encostado na bochecha por muito tempo. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e podia jurar que tinha um rasto de baba seca presa no canto da boca dele.

A pessoa a sua frente ficou lhe encarando, até que finalmente pareceu que a reconheceu.

- Abbie?

- Jared Padalecki! O que raios você está fazendo aqui na sua casa quando hoje tem filmagem?

Jared ficou atordoado.

- Que horas são? – perguntou.

- Quase meio dia. – respondeu, com as mãos na cintura, numa falsa demonstração de raiva.

- #$%¨!

- Olha a boca garoto! – falou, enquanto escutava Jared correndo por dentro da casa, berrando o nome de Jensen.

Não sabia se ficava esperando ali na porta, ou se entrava e sentava para esperar. Porque pelo estado que Jared tava, com certeza esperaria ele tomar pelo menos um banho. Resolveu entrar. Foi até o sofá e levou um susto. Jensen Ackles estava dormindo nele, todo esparramado, com os braços para cima, quase roncando com a boca aberta.

- Jensen! Não é hora para dormir cara! Estamos completamente atrasados! – Jared achou uns segundos para tentar acordar seu co-protagonista. Mas Jensen nem se mexeu. - #$%¨$! Jensen Ackles! Acordaaaaa! Falou, sacudindo o mais velho com todas as forças. Óbvio que Jensen acordou, principalmente depois que caiu do sofá.

Ele se levantou, e ficou olhando tudo ao seu redor com uma cara de criança perdida. E ele realmente parecia uma criança, com aquele cabelo bagunçado e a cara inchada de quem acabou de acordar.

- O que? Como assim? – Percebeu a sua presença. – Abbie? O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscar as donzelas e levá-las ao baile.

Jensen olhava para ela, piscando perdidamente. Ainda com a boca aberta – Hã?

- É dia de gravação Jensen. Lembra? Você interpreta Dean Winchester.

Finalmente Jensen se tocou da situação. Levantou do chão com um pulo e ficou perdido, sem saber se corria para a escada para se arrumar, ou se corria porta afora e ia diretamente para o estúdio.

- Que horas são?

- Meio dia.

- #$#%!

Dito isso, correu escada acima. Abbie resolveu ficar em pé.

Vinte minutos depois, eles estavam no carro, indo para o estúdio. Discutiam loucamente pela demora de Jared no banho, o que impossibilitou Jensen de ser mais rápido em se arrumar, já que também precisava de um banho. Abbie aproveitou o tempo que estava lá parada, no meio da sala, e tinha lhes feito uns sanduíches. E agora eles discutiam, com a boca cheia. Clif sorria pelo espelho retrovisor. Ela também não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Ai ai. Esses dois parecem até irmãos"

- O que foi que aconteceu afinal para vocês desmaiarem desse jeito? – Abbie tinha uma noção, já que tinha uma quantidade impressionante de garrafas de cerveja espalhadas pela sala.

oOoOoO

Silêncio. Jared engoliu o que tinha na boca e respondeu.

- Ficamos conversando até tarde, e acabamos perdendo a hora. – falou meia verdade. Só ocultou um pequeno detalhe.

- Aham. Sei. Vocês vão ter que bolar uma desculpa melhor que essa para se livrarem da confusão em que se meteram. – Abbie falava sério. Mas mantinha um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

- Somos atores Abbie, lembra? Daremos um jeito. – E continuou comendo seu sanduíche.

Chegando ao estúdio, não foi surpresa nenhuma o interrogatório que tiveram que passar. Percebeu alguns olhares estranhos para ele e Jensen, mas ignorou. Eric estava quase maluco, parecia estar arrancando os cabelos. Ou os poucos que tinha. Jared riu por dentro.

Só estava preocupado com a cara de desespero de Jensen. O cara estava visivelmente de ressaca, logo, de mau humor. Percebeu isso quando estavam em casa se arrumando e o cara ficou esmurrando a porta do banheiro até que ele saiu de dentro. E olha que nem demorou tanto assim. Tinha que pensar se daria para fazer uma reforma no outro banheiro, para os dois terem chuveiro. Porque com um só, achava que Jensen enlouqueceria um dia, e ainda enlouqueceria ele junto.

Duvidava ter convencido as pessoas de suas desculpas, afinal, Jensen entregava a verdade com aquela cara de mau humor e desespero. Mas no final, conseguiram se livrar do interrogatório, não antes de se comprometerem a compensar essas horas no único dia de folga que tinham na semana.

Finalmente estavam no trailer de maquiagem. As maquiadoras olhavam para eles com certo pânico. Tinha se visto no espelho e sabia que estava um caco.

- Jared, nunca mais vou beber com você. – Ouviu Jensen cochichar, enquanto as mulheres se afastavam um pouco.

- Você que começou Jensen. Você é a má influência aqui.

Ficaram se encarando de cara feia por um tempo. Mas logo não se aguentaram, e caíram na gargalhada. Jared lembrava que se divertiu um monte e que ele e Jensen literalmente jogaram conversa fora até desmaiarem. Apesar da forma como acordaram, não se arrependeu do que aconteceu. Viu um lado de Jensen que ainda não conhecia. E tinha vontade te explorar esse lado muitas vezes ainda. Mas o engraçado de tudo isso era que ele mesmo, Jared, nunca foi de beber. Na verdade, fora a primeira vez que ficara bêbado de verdade. E antes da noite passada, achava que todos os bêbados eram idiotas e irritantes, que não tinha como se divertir de verdade quando mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Sorriu de olhos fechados, enquanto as maquiadoras começavam o trabalho quase impossível que teriam pela frente.

Jensen era o culpado por tudo isso. Ele que realmente lhe influenciou a beber até cair. O que nunca ninguém tinha conseguido antes. Jensen tinha esse certo poder sobre ele. Observava seu comportamento e pouco depois se pegava repetindo as atitudes do mais velho, como se fossem realmente um casal se acostumando com as manias um do outro. Essa situação toda era completamente...estranha. Olhou para Jensen, deitado do outro lado do trailer, enquanto lhe passavam batom, e não pode evitar a risada. Ainda mais depois de ver o olhar que Jensen lhe lançou.

oOoOoOo

Ai está gente xD Espero que estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu estou me divertindo escrevendo! Reviews reviews?? =]


	5. Fãs Parte 1

Mais um capítulo gente. Obrigada pelas reviews. MESMO!

Nesse capítulo me inspirei em nós mesmass. Sim! Em nós, fãs! E também na CON Brasil. Ai ai (querendo muito ir! ç_ç)

Chega de balela e bóra pra fic. Bj a todos que lerem!

oOoOoOo

Suava frio. Sim, estava nervoso. Não, estava é um pânico. Como pode Jared está tão relaxado? Ele parece está realmente se divertindo. Sendo que ele, Jensen, não dormia direito á dias, devido ao nervosismo. Não, nervosismo não... Pânico!

Estavam no carro, indo em direção a primeira convenção de Supernatural. Já haviam feito diversas entrevistas, já haviam posado para inúmeras fotos. Mas esse era o primeiro contato direto com fãs. Fãs! Fãs de verdade, ali, a menos de um metro deles talvez. Não, não odiava fãs. Muito pelo contrário. A maior gratificação para um artista, no caso dele ator, era ter fãs. Fãs esses que admiravam seu trabalho ao ponto de irem a uma convenção. Mas justamente por esse motivo é que estava assim. Tendo um ataque de pânico. Suas pernas não paravam de balançar, suava frio, no rosto, nas mãos, e em várias outras partes. Sentia estar com os olhos esbugalhados de medo. Evitava olhar para Jared, pois sabia que seria alvo de inúmeras brincadeiras. Não estava no clima de escutar Jared tirando com a sua cara. Na verdade, achava que estava desenvolvendo uma espécie de fobia. Fobia de fãs.

Clif estava conversando com eles. Tentando passar algumas normas de segurança. Clif não estava ajudando em nada.

- Se alguma fã tentar agarrar vocês, por favor, mantenham a calma. Nós estaremos ao lado de vocês o tempo todo. Tentem se afastar educadamente. Se a situação sair de controle, nós iremos interferir.

Que ótimo. Agora tremia inteiro. Aquelas pessoas estariam dispostas a agarrá-lo? Sentiu-se tonto. Ele era uma pessoa normal, com seus medos, sonhos... E as pessoas ali estariam dispostas de verdade a agarrá-lo? Mas ele era só um cara normal! Como assim tem gente disposto a agarrá-lo como se ele fosse tão importante assim? Como? Estava começando a ter falta de ar. No início, quando surgiu o compromisso de ir à convenção, não estava tão nervoso. Estava empolgado na verdade. Queria esse contato com os fãs. Poderia saber se estava agradando a todos com a sua atuação, e escutar dicas sobre como melhorar ainda mais e assim tornar seu Dean ainda mais perfeito. Mas foi então que escutou alguns comentários.

**Início do Flashback**

Conversava animadamente com Jared e Eric Kripke. Discutiam sobre como seria a convenção. Os temas que seriam discutidos, e coisas do gênero. Eric implorava para eles segurarem a língua e não entregarem nenhum spoiler. Já haviam terminado as gravações da primeira temporada, mas os fãs ainda estavam assistindo um pouco depois da metade da temporada. Estava mentalmente tentando registrar o quanto poderia falar no dia, quando Sera Gamble entrou na sala. Porque raios ela sempre estava com aquele olhar? Pararam de falar, sabiam que Sera tinha alguma coisa a dizer.

- Estava procurando na internet sobre alguns assuntos. Vocês sabem, sobre a série, e até mesmo sobre vocês dois garotos. – Jensen e Jared se entreolharam, nervosos. – E encontrei alguns assuntos... Bem, no mínimo interessantes.

Dizendo isso, lhes entregou algumas folhas de papel. Olharam para elas, sem entender. Eric estava bem curioso.

- Imprimi algumas coisas que achei. Andei pesquisando em alguns fóruns de fãs sobre o que andam falando sobre Supernatural e achei muito interessante o que eu vi. – Sorriu. Sorriu para eles dois. Sentiu um medo inesperado.

- E o que você achou exatamente Sera? – Perguntou Eric, tirando algumas folhas da mão de Jared. Esse por sua vez, tinha os olhos presos na folha a sua mão, e parecia que nem respirava mais.

- Fanfics.

Jensen sabia o que eram fanfics. Sim, sabia. Eram histórias que fãs escreviam. Na sua maioria garotas. E elas escreviam histórias alternativas para séries, livros, filmes, e coisas do gênero. O que tinha de tão interessante nelas para Sera estar com aquele olhar? Imaginava que poderiam escrever fics sobre Supernatural, afinal, a série era mesmo incrível.

- Senhor do céu!- disse Eric. Ele leu o que estava na folha que pegou de Jared. Mas diferente de Jared, ele ficou vermelho, com cara de quem segurava uma risada.

- Sim Eric, interessante não? – Será percebeu o olhar perdido que tinha na cara. – São fanfics sobre Sam e Dean. Algumas são... Diferentes.

- Diferentes como? – sua voz saia tremida.

- Como se eles fossem um casal. – Sera riu baixinho. E Eric finalmente liberou a risada que tentava manter presa.

- Sam e Dean como casal? Mas por céus, eles são irmãos!

- Parece que as fãs não se importam. – Sera tentava limpar as lágrimas dos olhos, de tanto que ria.

- Acho que a culpa na verdade é de vocês dois. – Eric tentava respirar. – Isso que dá atuar brilhantemente e demonstrar tanto sentimento numa relação de irmãos.

Jensen estava com um pouco de raiva. Mas não era exatamente o que ele tinha que fazer? Passar sentimento na sua atuação?

- E não é só isso que encontrei nas fanfics e nos fóruns. Parece que tem um novo casal na mente das fãs. – Sera olhava para eles com o sorriso mais assustador que viu na vida. – Tem algo chamado Padackles.

Silêncio. Pada o que?

- Padackles. Onde você e Jared são um casal. Na vida real.

Silêncio. Dessa vez, Jensen e Jared evitaram se olhar.

**Fim do Flashback**

Começou ai o nervosismo. Tinha pesquisado um pouco. Um dos assuntos mais discutidos nos fóruns eram sobre ele e Jared. Estariam tendo um caso ou não? Amariam-se em segredo? Estariam mantendo em segredo uma relação gay? Argh! Como assim ele e Jared como um casal gay? Sabia muito bem quando começou essas especulações. Quando os fãs descobriram que eles iriam morar juntos. Por um instante se arrependeu de ir morar com Jared. Mas só por um instante.

Ouvira Sera e outras pessoas falando que talvez esse tal assunto "Padackles" (cara, como odiava esse nome!) fosse talvez um dos assuntos mais falados na convenção. E agora ali estava ele, indo para lá, com a sensação de que estava indo pular no mar cheio de tubarões. Estava com medo. Não pela convenção. Estava com medo era das fãs!

- Chegamos. – a voz de Clif lhe tirou do transe.

oOoOoOo

Jensen ia desmaiar. Certeza. O cara mal conseguiu sair do carro. E quando saiu, suas pernas tremiam tanto que achou que estavam num terremoto e não tinha percebido.

- Jensen, cara, certeza que está bem?

- Aham. – foi tudo que teve como resposta.

Jensen olhava a sua volta como se a qualquer momento algum tipo de assombração apareceria ao seu lado. Jared não podia negar que tinha vontade de rir dele ou de fazer algum comentário para lhe provocar. Mas sempre que via a cara de pânico no rosto de Jensen desistia. Não queria que seu co-protagonista tivesse uma parada cardíaca.

Clif lhes mostrou a direção. Jensen andava como se fosse para a forca. Jared pegou em seu braço e tentou lhe ajudar a andar mais rápido.

- Me solta Jared. Você está louco?

Jared realmente não sabia o que dizer. A situação toda estava ridícula.

**Inicio do Flashback**

Chegaram em casa. Andou em direção a escada. Queria muito tomar um banho e relaxar, mas parou no meio do caminho, quando viu Jensen congelado, com as costas coladas na porta de entrada. Sua cara era como se tivesse monstros dentro da casa.

- Jen? – Silêncio. – Jensen?

Ele estava mais branco que algodão. Seus olhos esbugalhados.

- Jay, acho que não foi uma boa idéia vir morar com você.

- O quê? Como assim?

- Não foi uma boa idéia! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? – Jensen falava, sem em nenhum momento desgrudar as costas da porta.

- Porque está falando assim? – Parou e refletiu um pouco. – Cara, se é porque eu saio do banho só de toalha, prometo não fazer mais isso.

Jensen olhou para ele com pânico.

- Está vendo! Esse é o motivo! A culpa é toda sua Jared, que fica agindo como se tudo estivesse ok. Como se nada disso importasse!

Ficou parado ali, com a mão no corrimão na escada, olhando para Jensen. O cara visivelmente estava alterado.

- Não sabia que queria ter uma discussão de relacionamento agora. Tem mais alguma coisa para desabafar querido? – deu uma risadinha. Esperava que aquilo fizesse Jensen relaxar.

- ARGH! A CULPA É TODA SUA! – Jensen saiu correndo, subiu a escada em um átomo de segundo e bateu a porta do quarto com tanta força que por um instante achou que se formaria uma rachadura na parede.

E Jared ficou ali, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

**Fim do Flashback**

Jensen estava assim há uma semana já. Desde que soube da existência daquelas fanfics. Ele, Jared, bem no fundo, achou tudo aquilo hilário. Era um sinal de que ele e Jensen eram bons amigos. Tão amigos que chegava a confundir algumas pessoas, e fazer outras fantasiarem. Ninguém além dele e de Jensen sabia o que se passava dentro daquela casa. E isso era muito legal. Uma cumplicidade que dividia com Jensen e mais ninguém. Mas não era assim que Jensen via a situação.

O cara estava em pânico. Achando que os boatos acabariam com a série, que ele perderia o papel de Dean, que deveria mudar de casa, talvez voltar para o hotel. Mas a única coisa que fez até agora foi evitar Jared. Esse, por sua vez, estava triste. Pô, eram amigos, e era assim que Jensen reagiria com o primeiro boato que aparece? Nem tinha sido algo que apareceu em revistas nem nada assim. Apareceu em sites de fãs. Fãs! Por serem fãs, e não se importarem, porque raios ele, Jensen, deveria se alterar tanto? Eram histórias, não eram verdade. Ele e Jensen sabiam disso. Mas vai fazer aquele cabeça dura entender isso.

Entraram em uma sala. Várias pessoas vieram receber eles. Cumprimentou todas com educação, sorrindo. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que Jensen também agiu assim. Aquelas pessoas eram da organização. E vieram com notícias de como seria as entrevistas, o contato com os fãs... Nesse ponto Jensen travou de novo. Mas um segundo depois "relaxou".

Jared conseguia escutar a movimentação que acontecia atrás daquela porta. Muitas vozes, muitas pessoas. Os fãs. Por um instante sentiu-se nervoso. Mas quando olhou para Jensen, percebeu o quão pouco nervoso estava. As pessoas da organização pediram licença, lhes dariam um tempo para relaxarem e se arrumarem, enquanto isso mostrariam o lugar para os seguranças da equipe de Clif. Esse por sua vez ficou na sala com os dois, virado para a porta por onde sua equipe saiu, de costas para os dois. Privacidade, Jared pensou. Clif era mesmo incrível.

- Jen? – Tentou chamar a atenção do amigo. Jensen não ouviu, ou fingiu que não ouviu. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que estavam lhe dando agonia. – Cara, relaxa. Você esta com cara de gazela presa com leões.

Jensen virou para encará-lo. Mas seu olhar era de quem implorava para sair correndo dali.

- Cara, é sério. Não é para tanto. São fãs. Só fãs. Pessoas que provavelmente vão berrar o tempo todo que te amam. Não precisa ficar assim.

- Mas Jared, qualquer coisa que fizermos, parecerá que somos... – Jared esperou a continuação da frase, mas essa não veio.

- Gays? – completou. Jensen fez que sim com a cabeça. – E qual é o problema?

Jensen tinha um olhar de indignado. Não aguentou. Riu. Riu muito. Riu todos os risos que manteve preso durante todos esses dias por respeito a Jensen.

- Cara, como você é mongo. Parece até uma mulherzinha!

- Seus comentários só pioram sabia Jared?

- Jensen. – Parou de rir e encarou o amigo. Jensen desviou os olhos. – Não, não. Você vai olhar para mim Jensen! – Jensen virou a cara pro lado. Jared ficou irritado. Quanta manha! Pegou o rosto dele e o virou a força, obrigando o outro a olhá-lo. – Nós somos uma dupla Jen. Somos amigos. Amigos! E você com esse pânico dos boatos e comentários só vai aumentar as dúvidas de todos! – Jensen parecia que via fantasma. – Cara, não tem problema nenhum esses boatos. São fãs lá fora. Pessoas que adoram a série e, modéstia a parte, devem nos adorar também. Ninguém lá fora nos faria mau, muito pelo contrário. Tudo que essas pessoas querem é um momento com a gente e com o seriado! Elas estão pouco se lixando para os boatos. Além do que não duvido nada que os fãs, que por sinal começaram esses boatos, adorariam que fossem verdade. Eric, Sera, e o resto das pessoas da equipe parecem não se importar com isso. Muito pelo contrário. Eu sei que o grande sucesso do show, pelo menos por enquanto, esta sendo justamente essa nossa afinidade.

Jensen lhe encarava agora. Percebeu que os olhos dele voltaram ao normal, pelo menos um pouco. Agora ele estava era perdido entre o pânico e o constrangimento. O constrangimento estava levemente ganhando do pânico.

Foi quando a porta por onde entraram abriu. Os dois pularam, e Jared soltou o rosto de Jensen o mais rápido possível. Relaxou quando viu que era Abbie. Ela entrou calmamente, como quem pedindo permissão. Aproximou-se deles, e lhes entregou dois pratos.

- Sanduíches. Os seus favoritos Jensen. – E sorriu. Abbie provavelmente queria acalmar Jensen. E por um momento conseguiu mesmo desviar os pensamentos de seu amigo. – Agora vamos Jensen. São garotas la fora. A maioria te acha bonitão. É só olhar para elas e sorrir. Aposto que qualquer uma delas desmaiaria ao ver seu sorriso. – Jensen sorriu. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia que ele tentava fazer. Abbie sentou no sofá, ao lado de Jensen.

– Não é possível que esteja tão nervoso assim. Não tem por que! Quando você tiver ido la, e estiver cara a cara com as fãs, e depois voltar aqui pra dentro, você vai vir correndo e dizer" Abbie! Abbie! Nossa, quanto amor!" Você vai ver.

Jared escutou aquilo e não aguentou. Imaginou a cena. Jensen correndo loucamente até Abbie, emocionado, com lágrimas nos olhos e dizendo "Quanto amor!" Não conseguiu parar de rir. Foi quando uma moça da organização chamou os dois. Eles já haviam terminado os sanduíches, e Jared percebeu que até Jensen achou graça nas palavra de Abbie. E agora ele estava visivelmente mais relaxado, apesar de não estar completamente. Levantaram-se e foram em direção a porta.

- Boa sorte rapazes. – Os dois viraram para Abbie e acenaram. Jensen passou pela porta como se tivesse uma bola de ferro presa aos pés. Antes de passar pela porta, Jared percebeu que Abbie tirava o terço do bolso.

oOoOoOo

Ai está gente. Dividi esse capítulo em dois, espero que gostem. Até o próximo capítulo e não esqueçam das reviews!!


	6. Fãs Parte 2

Gente, mil desculpas a demora para atualizar. Sabe quando todos os professores resolvem se juntar contra a sanidade dos alunos e passam uns 76253462 trabalhos? Todos ao mesmo tempo? é, tava difícil até mesmo de ler alguma fic! ç_ç E demorou para a minha cabeça voltar ao normal e se inspirar novamente para retomar a escrita desse capítulo. Mas escrevi de coração. E me matei de rir imaginando de verdade o que eu escrevi. *aiai* Espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

Mas chega de papo! Boa leitura =]

oOoOo

Risadas. Muitas risadas. As pessoas ali estavam reunidas em volta do computador, analisando as cenas de entrevista da convenção. Sera e Eric eram os mais empolgados. Pareciam que estavam prestes a dar pulinhos de alegria. Jared e Jensen estavam lá, sentados, no meio do palco, rodeados por fãs. E respondiam educadamente as perguntas, cada vez mais simpáticos e relaxados. Pelo menos Jared. Jensen ainda estava nervoso, mas conseguia disfarçar bem, afinal, era um ator. Os fãs riam, gritavam, choravam, tiravam fotos, filmavam, pulavam, se abraçavam... É, eles gostavam mesmo daqueles dois atores e Abbie não conseguiam mais se conter de tanto orgulho. Não podia mentir, preocupara-se no início com o estado de Jensen, mas agora sabia que tudo daria certo. Mas congelou ao ouvir a próxima pergunta feita por uma fã.

"Há algo na internet chamado Padackles. Vocês dois já ouviram falar? E se já, o que acham a respeito?"

Todo mundo na platéia riu. Jared riu, mas Abbie jurava que ele também estava pondo o seu lado ator para fora. Jensen, porem, travou de vez. Achava que ele nem respirava mais, de tão vermelho que estava. Se Jared não tomasse o controle da situação, Jensen não conseguiria, ou teria um ataque de nervos ali na frente de todos.

"Ouvimos sim. Devo até dizer que lemos algumas dessas fanfics." Jared atuava brilhantemente, e passava uma simpatia incrível. As pessoas da platéia explodiram em risadas. "É completamente constrangedor ler uma história gay em que somos os protagonistas, não é Jen?"

Jared virou para encarar Jensen, e o que viu visivelmente não gostou, porque Jared também travou aquele sorriso superficial no rosto e também ficara vermelho. Abbie estava em pânico, desse jeito as pessoas suspeitariam mais! Jared tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

"Qual é Jensen! Cara, respira!" E deu alguns tapas nas costas de Jensen, fazendo o outro tossir. Abbie sabia que ele estava respirando pela primeira vez desde que a pergunta fora feita. "Dessa forma as pessoas realmente vão achar que você me ama!"

Mais uma vez, risadas. E muitas fotos. Jensen tossiu muito de verdade, mas parece que isso lhe fez voltar à realidade.

"Realmente Jared, amo seus músculos."

A platéia foi a loucura. Mas Jared ficou totalmente sem reação. Abbie não sabia o que achar daquela situação. Eric parecia que ia morrer de tanto que ria. Sera já tinha até se sentado pra não passar mal. As outras pessoas reunidas ali para ver a cena pelo computador, se entreolhavam. É, essas pessoas estavam desconfiadas de verdade.

"Sempre desconfiei." Jared respondeu, nervosamente rindo.

"Próxima pergunta" Falou a locutora. Ufa! Pensou Abbie. O pior já tinha passado.

oOoOoOo

Chegaram em casa. Por céus, como estava cansado. Arrastou-se escada a cima, não sabia nem se conseguiria tomar um banho. Porem escutou uma tosse vinda da porta e virou-se para encarar Jared.

O cara estava lá, com as costas coladas na porta, lhe encarando. Lembrou que passaram a mesma cena alguns dias atrás, mas com os papéis invertidos. Sabia que Jared estava tentando lhe provocar.

- Acho que foi um erro vir morar com você Jensen. Não sabia do perigo que é sair do banho só de toalha. Mas agora que você falou que adora os meus músculos, sinto-me ameaçado.

oOoOoOo

Jared não aguentou. Caiu na gargalhada. A cara de poucos amigos que Jensen lhe deu como resposta foi uma das caras mais engraçadas que já tinha visto na vida.

- Cala a boca Jared.

Jared escutou Jensen ir até o banheiro e ligar o chuveiro. Achava que o cara ia dormir direto e que poderia ir direto para o banho, mas enfim. Assistiria televisão enquanto o outro tomava banho. Não viu o tempo passar. Assistia a um programa de comédia, e ria um monte. Até que escutou a porta do banheiro abrir. Virou-se para gritar alguma piadinha para Jensen escutar, mas o que viu... Realmente, não esperava por essa. Jensen desceu as escadas, com a toalha amarrada na cintura. Passou direto pela sala (e por Jared) e foi para a cozinha, pegar um copo de leite. Até que sumiu de vista.

Ficou ali, sentado no sofá, perplexo. Realmente, não conseguia nem pensar em nada. Nenhuma piadinha, nenhuma provocação. Nada. Até que Jensen voltou da cozinha, com o copo na mão. Chegou bem perto do sofá e parou para encarar Jared.

- Quem é que gosta dos músculos de quem?

E subiu para o quarto, deixando um Jared totalmente sem reação para trás.

Não, não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Achava que em algum momento da convenção, alguém raptou Jensen e o trocou por um clone. Um robô. Desde quando Jensen conseguia agir assim tão tranquilamente? Ainda mais quando o assunto era sair do banho de toalha! Jared realmente não esperava por essa. Lembrou das palavras de Jensen. "Quem é que gosta dos músculos de quem?" Bom, nunca tinha reparado, mas Jensen realmente era musculoso. Não musculoso tipo, caras bombados de academia. Mas definidamente ele era definido. "Por céus! O que eu to pensando!"

Subiu as escadas apressadamente e abriu a porta do quarto de Jensen de uma vez só, sem bater.

- Bom, quero ver a sua reação quando você realmente observar os meus músculos Jen, ainda mais agora que resolvi começar academia!

E saiu do quarto, rindo muito por dentro. Não tinha se tocado que provavelmente Jensen estaria se vestindo no quarto, e quando entrou, pegou Jensen peladão, secando o cabelo. E Jensen ficou lá, totalmente sem reação, como se tivesse visto um fantasma entrando no seu quarto. Sério, Jensen ainda iria o matar um dia.

- JARED PAPADECKI! VOU MATAR VOCÊ UM DIA!

Escutou Jensen gritar. Já estava dentro do banheiro, e só agora Jensen deveria ter conseguido reagir à situação toda. E não agüentou mais. Sentou no chão frio, pois não conseguia mais ficar em pé, de tanto que ria.

- SIM JENSEN, MAS VOCÊ VAI ME MATAR. MAS DE TANTO RIR!

oOoOoOo

Jensen estava com raiva. Com raiva e constrangido. Muito constrangido. Foi pego totalmente desprevenido, e numa situação muito... comprometedora. Trancou a porta assim que se recuperou do choque. Sentou-se na cama e ficou lá, respirando calmamente, tentando se acalmar. Mas era impossível. Iria matar Jared, de verdade. Como que o cara invadia assim seu quarto? Ainda mais depois dele ter ido pro quarto se trocar. Sério, Jared iria pagar por isso.

Colocou o pijama rapidamente. Iria se vingar. Pensou em um plano maquiavélico e riu por dentro. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Ficou ali um tempo, parado, encarando a porta do banheiro. Jared poderia ter trancado a porta do banheiro, ainda mais agora que tinha invadido seu quarto. Mas achava de verdade que Jared ainda acreditava que ele nunca entraria no banheiro enquanto estivesse tomando banho. Torcendo por isso, abriu a porta. É, não estava trancada. Riu.

- Mas que p#$$? – Jared estava tirando o shampoo do cabelo. É, ele também foi pego totalmente desprevenido. Jensen foi calmamente até a pia. Pegou sua escova de dente, colocou a pasta, e começou a escovar os dentes. – Saia do banheiro agora Jensen! – Ignorou totalmente a existência de Jared as suas costas. Sim, evitava olhar para ele de verdade, mas o mais alto não precisava saber disso. – Mas o que foi que te deu seu idiota? Foi picado por algum mosquito da loucura? Perdeu o juízo foi? – Mais silêncio. Por mais constrangedora a situação, Jensen estava se divertindo muito. – Vou ter que te tirar daqui a força é, Jensen?

Jensen não aguentou. Jared realmente se sentia superior. Respirou fundo, tentando tomar coragem, e virou-se para encarar Jared. E lá estava a cara de indignado que imaginou que encontraria. O vidro do box estava com fumaça, mas dava perfeitamente para ver Jared. E dessa vez viu Jared ficar sem graça.

- Não sei não, hein Jay. Mas acho que se você começar academia vai ficar feio. Já tem músculos suficientes ai. Mas claro, minha opinião. – E sorriu. Jared ficou lhe encarando com a boca aberta. E então, sorrindo provocadoramente, voltou a continuar seu ritual para dormir. Passou cotonete no ouvido, penteou o cabelo cuidadosamente, resolveu fazer a barba, passou loção pós barba, desodorante, manteiga de cacau nos lábios, para não descascarem. E então não tinha mais o que fazer. Mas não sairia do banheiro antes de Jared nem que lhe pagassem. E então ficou ali, parado, olhando para a pia. Até que resolveu limpar o espelho, e ameaçar encarar Jared.

Esse por sua vez perdeu a paciência depois de uma hora mais ou menos. E resolveu sair do banho, mesmo que fosse na frente de Jensen.

- Ué. Mas já vai sair Jared. Você costuma demorar mais do que uma hora no banho, não acha que ta saindo cedo?

- Vai se catar Jensen. – Pegou a toalha, se enrolou com ela, e saiu do banheiro. Escutou Jared batendo a porta do quarto com força. Sorriu e saiu do banheiro. Passou na frente do quarto de Jared e não conseguiu se controlar.

- Espero que tenha trancado a porta Jared, porque eu também já aprendi minha lição. – E então voltou para o quarto. Definitivamente tinha marcado um ponto a seu favor. Vencera essa batalha infantil contra Jared. Estava satisfeito. Apesar de viverem juntos a um tempão, Jared definitivamente subestimava ele. Essa noite, Jensen dormiu tranqüilo, como um anjo. Ou um demônio, não sabia se decidir, mas definitivamente satisfeito.

oOoOoOo

Jared estava indignado. Já era quase sete horas da manha e ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Rolava na cama o tempo todo e já sentia seu corpo reclamar de estar tanto tempo deitado, sem dormir. Mas não conseguia. Não conseguia parar de sentir raiva de Jensen. Que ódio! Realmente tinham trocado Jensen por um robô. O cara voltou da convenção pronto pra guerra! Tá, sabia que quem começara essa "guerra" fora ele, mas Jensen mergulhou nela de cabeça! Jared realmente não conhecia esse lado de Jensen. Competidor, disposto a tudo. Até mesmo a invadir seu banho!

Que cena mais constrangedora. Nunca, nem em sonho (ou pesadelo) imaginou Jensen lhe encarando enquanto tomava banho. Jared não conseguiu evitar um pensamento lhe invadir sua mente "Poderia ter sido pior. Imagine se você tivesse tido uma... reação, a ser encarado daquele jeito? Jensen estava te encarando tanto que ele teria notado." Urgh! Desde quando imaginava que poderia ter uma... reação ao ser encarado durante o banho por Jensen? Definidamente, a situação estava totalmente invertida agora, muito diferente de como aquele dia tinha começado. Agora, quem estava com o pensamento desesperadamente voltado para fanfics Padackles era ele. Urgh! Que ódio! Tudo culpa de Jensen. Não, tudo culpa daquela fã que fez aquela pergunta completamente constrangedora. Não, a culpa era de Jensen mesmo, que respondeu da forma que respondeu. "Amo seus músculos." É, Jared não iria conseguir dormir hoje.

oOoOo

Ai está gente. Capítulo curtinho, eu sei, mas o próximo prometo que vou compensar xD

Deixem suas reviews! Não demora um minuto e ajudam a inspiração da escritora a voltar! Obrigada a todos que leram e até o proximo! =*


	7. Dia de folga

Como prometido, tentei escrever esse capítulo o mais rápido que consegui e fazer ele mais longo que os outros. Aqui está.

Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Sério mesmo *emocionada* Espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura.

Supernatural e seus atores não me pertencem. Eu sei, muito triste. *snif*

Abriu os olhos, e tentou localizar o relógio. Onze horas da manhã. De repente levantou com um salto só, perdido na sensação de que estava atrasado para ir ao estúdio. Não, era domingo. Dia de folga. Aos poucos permitiu sua respiração a voltar ao normal. Jensen sentou na cama, tentando se recuperar do susto. Uma leve onda de alívio lhe invadiu. Um dia inteiro sem ter nada para fazer. Um dia de paz e tranquilidade. Deitou novamente, com os braços cruzados embaixo da cabeça. Aos poucos, as cenas da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente.

Jared lhe provocou e o forçou a descer as escadas e ir pra cozinha de toalha, só para fazer o outro provar do próprio veneno. A frase sem noção que falou pra Jared. Jared invadiu seu quarto e lhe viu pelado. Jensen invadiu o banheiro e ficou encarando Jared no banho.

Não, o dia não ia ser tranquilo. Não, não ia ter paz. Encolheu-se nas cobertas. Nada nem ninguém iria lhe tirar da cama hoje. Não iria encarar Jared nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Conhecia Jared. A "guerra' não teria terminado. Não mesmo. Venceu uma batalha. Mas agora era a vez de Jared dar o próximo passo. E definitivamente não queria ver o que seria. Aonde estava com a cabeça? Com certeza estava alterado ontem. Desde quando ele, Jensen Ackles, em sã consciência incluiria nudez e invasão de banho como táticas de guerra? Ele devia estar doente. Mais uma razão para ficar no quarto, até amanhã. Tentou voltar a dormir. Rolou na cama de um lado para o outro. Mas o sono tinha se evaporado por completo. Não conseguiria dormir mais, e seu corpo já reclamava de estar deitado.

Sentou na cama e ficou encarando a porta. Contou mentalmente quais eram as chances de Jared estar em casa. Concentrou-se no som que vinha do outro lado da porta. Nenhum. Silêncio total. Um ponto para a chance de Jared não estar em casa. Levantou e foi até a janela. Olhou para fora. O dia estava lindo. O sol estava discretamente escondido atrás de algumas poucas nuvens. Mas fazia muito tempo que não pegavam um dia assim. Não deveria estar calor la fora, mas não deveria estar frio ao ponto de acharem que seus ossos quebrariam de tanto que tremiam. Mais um ponto para Jared não estar em casa. Foi até a porta e grudou seu ouvido na madeira. Ainda tinha silêncio. Respirou fundo e resolveu ir até a cozinha. Sim, estava com fome.

Passou pelo quarto de Jared, e a porta aberta revelava um quarto vazio. Ninguém no banheiro, ninguém na sala, nem na cozinha. Sorriu. Ainda tinha chance do seu dia ser tranquilo. Estava em pé, na pia da cozinha, terminando de lavar um copo, quando escutou altas risadas. Momentos depois a porta de entrada da casa foi escancarada e ficou observando a cena a sua frente.

Jared chegara em casa, porém não estava sozinho. Um cara loiro e um tanto menor que Jared o acompanhava. Sabia quem ele era. Amigo de longa data de Jared. Chad Michael Murray. Os dois entraram rindo, meio que apoiados nas costas um do outro. Se Jensen não conhecesse bem Jared, jurava que o mais novo já teria bebido um monte.

- Hey Jen. Venha cá. – Jared o chamava, mas Jensen sentiu uma verdadeira dificuldade de mexer seus pés. – Deixa eu te apresentar. Esse é...

- Chad Michael Murray. Óbvio que sei quem ele é Jared.

Jared e Chad se encararam. E por uma misteriosa razão, ambos caíram na gargalhada. Jensen se sentiu incomodado.

- E ai, Jensen. Como vai? – Chad estendeu a mão. E Jensen a apertou.

- Tudo tranquilo. Deve ter chego de viagem, presumo. Pretende ficar por aqui?

oOoOoOo

Jensen mantinha um sorriso no rosto, e uma voz simpática. Mas Jared sabia que o outro estava atuando. Conhecia seu co-protagonista como ninguém, principalmente em se tratando de atuação. Sabia quando Jensen estava sendo sincero ou não. E definitivamente, o mais velho não estava satisfeito com a idéia de Chad ficar na sua casa. Sorriu por dentro. Seu plano estava dando certo. Sentia-se maligno, mas por céus, Jensen pediu por isso.

- Jared me convidou, mas tenho uma reserva num hotel aqui por perto.

- De jeito nenhum Chad. Nenhum amigo meu fica em hotel enquanto em tenho um quarto livre. Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Pegou as malas de Chad, e foi lhe mostrar o quarto de hóspedes. Depois de mais algumas conversas e risadas, deixou Chad em paz para ir tomar banho. Novamente, o fato de a casa ter somente um banheiro com chuveiro iria ser uma dor de cabeça, mas resolveu não pensar nisso por enquanto. Deixou Chad no quarto e voltou para a sala. Encontrou Jensen no sofá, assistindo televisão. Estava todo encolhido no sofá, como se estivesse com frio. E a cara dele era a coisa mais interessante que tinha naquela sala. Parecia uma criança fazendo bico de raiva.

- Então, mais uma pessoa para usar nosso banheiro. – disse sorrindo. Jensen nem se virou para olhá-lo. Sentou-se ao lado do mais velho. – Chad me ligou essa manhã cedo dizendo que estava no aeroporto e pediu uma carona para o hotel. Mas daí ficamos presos em uma lanchonete lá mesmo, jogando conversa fora. Acredita que nem almoçamos e já tomamos todas? – Jared riu. Mas Jensen ainda tinha a cara fechada, encarando a televisão. Podia jurar que ele não prestava nem uma atenção no que estava assistindo. – Bom, ele pretende ficar por aqui por uma semana, espero que você não se importe.

- Porque deveria? A casa é sua no final das contas. E Chad é seu amigo.

Curto. Grosso. Direto. Jensen estava visivelmente irritado. Jared se divertiu com aquilo, mas não entendeu o motivo de tanta irritação. Imaginou que encontraria um Jensen muito convencido quando chegasse em casa, não esse cara rabugento ao seu lado. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Até que Jensen se levantou.

- Vou preparar o almoço então. Já que não tem nada melhor para fazer.

- Mas Jen, combinei de almoçar fora com Chad, para colocarmos o papo em dia. – Jensen ficou lá, entre a sala e a cozinha, lhe encarando. – Mas é claro que você pode vir ué. Certeza que você e Chad vão se dar bem. Ele é incrível, você vai ver.

- Aham.

Foi tudo que Jensen disse. Ele voltou para o sofá, mas dessa vez sentou no outro sofá, o de dois lugares só. No qual nunca sentou, principalmente quando Jared estava na sala. Ele pegou um livro que estava na mesa de centro e começou a ler. Mais silêncio. Jared não estava entendendo a reação de Jensen. Chad saiu do banho. Já tinha se arrumado completamente quando voltou para a sala.

- Pronto para ir Jared? – falou, sorrindo.

- Claro cara. – Levantou-se e olhou para Jensen. – Vamos Jen?

Jensen olhou de Jared para Chad, visivelmente na dúvida. Chad se aproximou dele, passou um braço por seu pescoço e foi lhe puxando para a porta.

- Claro que ele vai. Nunca conversei com o tão famoso Jensen Ackles, mesmo já termos trabalhado no mesmo ambiente. Inacreditável isso. Mas agora depois de ter escutado Jared falando tanto de você, deu mais vontade ainda de te conhecer cara. Nada de ficar em casa. Vamos todos almoçar fora. De preferência num lugar cheio de garotas. Vamos lá.

Jensen não teve reação, e quando menos percebeu, já tinha sido arrastado para fora da casa. Jared olhava tudo aquilo com um sorriso. Foi o último a sair da casa, trancou a porta, e correu para alcançar os dois.

oOoOoOo

Sim, estava incomodado com toda aquela situação. Não, não esperava por isso. Sim, Chad era mesmo incrível. Jensen acompanhou os dois até um restaurante perto da casa deles mesmo, um lugar onde ele e Jared já haviam ido várias vezes. Estava acostumado com o cardápio, com as pessoas, mas dessa vez, estava se sentindo completamente perdido. Quando recebera o convite de Jared, jurava que se fosse, iria ficar de fora da conversa. Exatamente como dizem, iria ficar de vela. Mas qual foi a surpresa dele, e de Jared, quando Chad fugira atrás da primeira saia que apareceu?

Então ali estavam os dois, sentados sozinhos na mesa, tomando cerveja, em silêncio. Como já tinha dito, estava completamente incomodado. Era como se não fosse Jared ali, fosse um estranho, de tão pesado que era o clima entre eles. Não sabia o porquê, mas eles estavam até mesmo evitando se olhar. Estavam assim, quando Chad voltou.

- Acreditam que fui dispensado? – E caiu na gargalhada. Jensen sorriu sem graça, mas Jared instantaneamente voltou ao normal. Caiu na gargalhada junto com Chad.

- Acredito sim, você merece ser dispensado Chad, para ver se assim deixa de ser tão convencido.

E assim os dois riram, e voltaram a conversa. Falaram da família de ambos, do trabalho. Nessa hora Chad visivelmente ficou interessado, perguntou um monte de coisa para Jensen. E esse, respondia educadamente, mas sempre percebendo o olhar atento que Jared lhe lançava. Sim, estava muito incomodado, e a culpa nem era do Chad! Sentiu vontade de chutar Jared.

- Vocês dois realmente formam uma dupla e tanto. Assisti todos os episódios do seriado, e devo dizer, essa química de vocês é incrível.

- Não sei de que química você estava falando, Chad. – Jared disse, virando a garrafa de cerveja. Jensen se sentiu com mais raiva ainda.

Chad olhou de um para o outro, e então caiu na gargalhada.

- Parece que eu cheguei bem no meio de uma briga, não é? Mas não se preocupem, todo casal tem seus desentendimentos. – E riu mais ainda, até Jared lhe dar um soco no ombro. E Chad continuou rindo. Jensen começou a entender o relacionamento dos dois. Eles riam, tiravam sarro, contavam piadinhas, se divertiam de verdade, sem preocupações, sem vergonha ou nada assim. Eles eram realmente parecidos. E Jared era natural com Chad. Era bem essa a palavra. Natural. Não tentava se controlar, nem fazer Chad se sentir bem. Muito pelo contrario. Chad estava com a mão no ombro até agora. Jensen riu por dentro. Essa Chad realmente mereceu.

Quando se deu conta, já haviam pagado a conta, e já estava quase anoitecendo. Sentiu-se cansado. Queria um banho, queria fazer nada. Ficar parado, sem pensar em nada. Só queria ir para casa.

- Hey, o que me dizem de mudarmos nosso local de reunião para algum outro lugar? Já já as boates vão abrir. – E riu maliciosamente, levando mais um soco de Jared.

- Mas realmente podíamos estender nossa reunião para algum outro lugar. Nos divertir como antigamente, hein Chad. – Dizendo isso, abraçou Chad com um braço, e ficou dando socos na sua barriga. Sim, Jared era outra pessoa com Chad.

- Claro, Jay, mas tem que ter música, bebida. Mulheres... – Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Jensen não achou graça. Eles eram idiotas. – E então, Jensen, concorda em ir também, ou vou ter que te arrastar novamente?

Jensen olhou para Jared por um milissegundo. E a conversa silenciosa que tiveram o tirou do sério.

"Duvido que você vá. Esse tipo de lugar não combina com você."

"E o que te deixa tão certo de que eu não vou ao menos querer acompanhar vocês?"

"Porque você é chato. Certeza que quer ir para casa, se trancar no quarto, e ficar encarando o teto."

- Eu vou Chad, vou sim. Nem pense em me arrastar de novo.

- É assim que se fala. – E dessa vez Chad soltou Jared, e foi agarrar o pescoço de Jensen. E assim eles foram, deixando um Jared com a pulga atrás da orelha.

oOoOoOo

Jared sabia que Jensen não estaria lá se tivesse escolha. Sabia que ele não queria ficar em casa sozinho. Jensen provavelmente estaria trancado no quarto, porem, sabendo que Jared estaria em algum canto da casa. Por isso resolveu seguir ele e Chad até ali. No entanto, nesse momento Jensen era visivelmente um peixe fora d'água. O cara mal se sentia a vontade para dançar. Só mexia o pé de um lado para o outro. Chad já havia evaporado de novo. Atrás de um rabo de saia provavelmente. E isso fez dele a babá de Jensen.

Depois de umas cervejas a mais, não conseguia esconder mais o sorriso. Jensen era um imbecil. Porque ele concordou em vir até aqui? Algumas pessoas começaram a reconhecê-los. E Jensen estava completamente relaxado. A essa altura do campeonato, ele já tinha até desistido de tentar dançar. E então ali estavam os dois, conversando com algumas pessoas que lhes admiravam, e que visivelmente queriam ser vistos na presença deles. Jared agia normalmente, cumprimentava outras pessoas a sua volta. Com um olho sempre procurando por Chad, e o outro olho cuidando de Jensen. Depois de um tempo conseguiu arrastar Jensen de perto daquelas pessoas, e foram parar perto do bar. Jensen se sentou em um dos banquinhos, e Jared ficou em pé ao seu lado, encarando a pista de dança, a procura de Chad.

- Desista dele. Ele já deve ta até na casa de alguém. – Jensen riu. Jared lhe encarou. O mais velho já havia bebido alem da conta, já estava relaxado até demais. Mas isso só fez com que Jared ficasse mais tenso.

- Não duvido. Acho que Chad é um ninfomaníaco.

Jensen caiu na gargalhada. Ele riu muito. E Jared ficou lá, achando aquilo tudo bem sem graça. E assim eles ficaram. Jensen brincando com um pote de palito de dente entre os dedos e Jared em pé, encarando a pista. Várias garotas paravam e acenavam para ele. Mas ele fingia não ver. Nada tiraria ele do lado de um Jensen peixe fora d'água bêbado.

- Oi.

Jared, e Jensen também, foram pegos de surpresa. Uma garota se aproximara do balcão do bar e sentara-se ao lado de Jensen. Jared observou tudo. Ela era bem bonita, e colocara a mão nas costas de Jensen. Porém, esse pareceu não perceber. Eles conversavam, e Jared não conseguia escutar direito a conversa. Ficou tentado a ser grosso com a garota. Ela visivelmente era uma aproveitadora. Jensen caiu na gargalhada novamente. E Jared só ficou assistindo a cena. Não iria se meter, ao menos que fosse extremamente necessário. Jensen conversava animadamente com a garota, que estava mais do que deslumbrada. Claro que ela estava, Jensen ficava hipnotizante quando estava bêbado. Jared bem sabia. Ele ficava tão relaxado que era impossível não relaxar também. Ele falava as maiores merdas do mundo, e ria quando se tocava do que falava. E ria como uma criança, livre de toda a vergonha de sorrir. Então sim, compreendia o encantamento da garota.

- Por céus, eu me divirto. – Jensen riu enquanto se levantava. – Vamos embora Jared, preciso da minha cama.

- Se quiser pode ir para a minha. – Disse a garota levantando-se também, e tentando soar o mais sensual possível. Jared ficou sem reação, devido ao atrevimento dela. Jensen também ficou em silêncio até que ele não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. De novo. A garota ficou ali, sem entender a graça. Jared também teve vontade de rir.

- Porque eu iria para a sua cama quando eu tenho a minha me esperando? Eu hein, cada uma que me aparece, não é Jay?

E dizendo isso, foi tentando arrastar Jared para a saída do bar.

- A saída é pelo outro lado Jen.

E então Jensen riu mais ainda. Jared não sabia como ele se mantinha em pé. Jensen estava visivelmente bêbado, tropeçando, alegre além da conta, mas foi então que Jared percebeu. Ele só estava visivelmente bêbado para ele, Jared. Mais ninguém a sua volta parecia perceber. Parecia que era somente um Jensen Ackles alegre, rindo na companhia de Jared Padalecki. Ou melhor, parecia um Dean Winchester, arrastando seu irmão mais novo para fora do bar. Sam, ou melhor Jared, sorriu, e se deixou arrastar.

Quando saíram do lugar, deram de cara com Clif. Ambos ficaram lhe olhando.

- Segui vocês até aqui, ou se esqueceram que sou o segurança de vocês? – Clif usava óculos escuros, apesar de já ser noite. E tinha um sorriso orgulhoso na cara. – E só para constar, seu amigo Chad Murray passou por aqui. Pediu para não se preocupar que amanhã ele liga.

Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça, e foi ajudar Jensen a entrar no carro. Jensen foi cantarolando o caminho todo até a casa. Clif lhe lançava uns olhares de reprovação pelo espelho retrovisor, mas Jensen definitivamente não percebeu. Chegaram, saíram do carro, se despediram de Clif e entraram na casa. E estavam sozinhos de novo.

- Sabe Jay, devíamos mesmo fazer isso mais vezes. Foi divertido. – Jensen se jogou no sofá, deitando.

- Aham. – Jared ficou lá no meio do caminho, parado, de braços cruzados. – Jen, você tem que se controlar mais, se sempre que te levar para algum lugar você ficar assim, vou passar a te deixar em casa. – Falou sério. Apesar de que tinha um leve tom de piada.

Jensen levantou, e andou até a sua direção, parando a menos de meio metro dele.

- Você não me levou a lugar algum, Jared Padalecki. Eu vou aonde eu quero, quando bem entender. Você deixando, ou não. – Sorriu. Jared fechou a cara. – Boa noite.

E dito isso, subiu as escadas. Foi a vez de Jared se jogar no sofá. Jensen estava mesmo muito atrevido. Não sabia dizer se era pela convivência, ou o que mais era, mas visivelmente ele tinha perdido completamente o nervosismo na sua presença. Jared não entendeu, mas ficou um pouco triste. Era muito engraçado ver Jensen constrangido, sem graça, vermelho, tremendo, sempre que se viam. As vezes antes de falar, o cara até gaguejava. Agora, o cara lhe encarava, lhe provocava, lhe observava pelado...

- Ai ai... – suspirou.

Foi quando escutou um grito vindo do andar de cima. O grito de Jensen. Em menos de um segundo alcançou a escada, e subiu correndo, como um foguete.

- Jensen, o que foi? – estava em choque. O que faria Jensen Ackles berrar daquela forma? Foi quando o viu. Sentado no chão do banheiro, encolhido e tremendo. – Jen? – Jensen levantou o rosto devagar, e lhe encarou. E então caiu na gargalhada.

- Meu Deus, eu to muito bêbado! Ou sou mongo mesmo. – e continuou ali, no chão, segurando a própria barriga, e rindo como se o mundo fosse acabar.

- O que você fez dessa vez? – Jared encarava aquilo com a boca aberta.

- Eu vi meu reflexo no espelho e jurava que era um estranho dentro do banheiro. – e dessa vez Jensen até deitou no chão do banheiro.

- Por céus Jen. Você realmente é mongo. Um mongo bêbado. – Porém dessa vez Jared sorria. Ajudou Jensen a se levantar do chão. – Esta tarde, e você está sem condições de se manter em pé, e vivo, durante um banho. Vou te levar para a cama, vem.

Jensen estava dificultando tudo. Jogou todo o peso no braço de Jared e se deixou arrastar até o quarto.

- Hein Jared, porque você não vigia o meu banho então? Exatamente como eu fiz ontem?

Jared encarou o mais velho. Jensen estava sério. E ele também. Primeira vez que tocavam no assunto.

- Ou quem sabe, não queira deitar comigo para cuidar de mim enquanto eu durmo? -Jared sentiu seu rosto queimar. E Jensen lhe encarava com olhos muito brilhantes. Até que Jensen não aguentou mais, e riu. Riu da cara de Jared, provavelmente. – Tô brincando cara, nem pense em tentar deitar comigo. Te jogo da janela.

Jared foi do vermelho para o branco numa fração de segundo.

- Quer saber Jensen, vá se ferrar. - Soltou seu braço e foi direto para o quarto, não sem antes perceber que Jensen caiu assim que lhe tirou o apoio. Bateu a porta do quarto com força. Ele que batesse a cabeça no chão. Talvez assim ele deixasse de ser esse idiota e voltasse a ser o Jensen de antes. Tirou a roupa, colocou sua roupa de dormir, e se jogou na cama, bufando de raiva. Novamente, as palavras de Jensen invadiam sua mente. "Porque você não vigia o meu banho então? Exatamente como eu fiz ontem?" e "... não queira deitar comigo para cuidar de mim enquanto eu durmo?" Argh! Odiava Jensen Ackles. Aquele cara convencido, se sentindo todo importante. Ele não era tão importante assim para Jared não. Era só um colega de trabalho, que por conveniência dividia a casa, e as despesas. E só. Um cara chato, certinho, todo metódico, metido, convencido. Sim, a partir desse momento, odiava Jensen Ackles.

Quando se deu conta, já era quatro da manhã, e ainda não tinha dormido. Ou seja, mais um motivo para odiar Jensen. Segunda noite seguida que impedia que dormisse. Resolveu ir até a cozinha, descontar sua raiva num sanduiche. Abriu a porta do quarto e o que viu fez seu coração perder uma batida.

Jensen ainda estava ali, jogado no corredor, exatamente como tinha caído. Não se mexera, nem se ajeitara. Ainda estava ali, deitado no corredor. Jared sentiu uma dor no peito, uma força esmagar seus pulmões. Era sua culpa de Jensen ter caído no chão. Ele sabia que Jensen estava sem condições de juntar um mais um, quem diria levantar-se do chão quando caiu e ir sozinho até a cama. Se Jensen estava ali, jogado no corredor da sua casa, a culpa era toda sua.

- Por céus Jen. – Foi até ele, e o levantou. Ou melhor, o carregou até o quarto. Deitou ele na cama e só então Jensen se mexeu de novo, ajeitando-se. Jared olhou melhor para ele. Dormia tranquilamente, parecendo uma criança. – Argh que ódio! Você dormindo tranquilamente e eu pela segunda noite seguida não consigo dormir. E a culpa é toda sua!

Jared perdeu o controle e gritou com Jensen. Esse por sua vez nem se mexeu, muito menos tirou o ar tranquilo do rosto. Jared bufou de raiva, e sentou na cadeira perto da mesa. Ficou lá, encarando Jensen. Pela sua sorte, Jensen provavelmente acordaria no meio da noite e quebraria o pescoço quando tentasse descer as escadas. Resolveu ficar por ali mesmo. Mas nunca, em hipótese alguma, deitaria naquela cama, por mais convidativa que ela estivesse. E então ficou ali, sentado numa cadeira dura, sentindo dor nas costas, até o sono finalmente lhe vencer.

oOoOoOo

Jensen não queria abrir os olhos, por mais que já estivesse acordado. Percebia a luz fraca que vinha da janela. Sentia a cabeça explodindo, e seu corpo pesado. Não queria abrir os olhos. Mexeu-se na cama, ficando de costas para a janela. E não conseguiu mais se controlar, abrindo os olhos. E o que viu, lhe fez sentar na cama de um pulo. Jared estava ali, sentado na cadeira do seu quarto. Todo torto, tentando achar uma posição melhor, dormindo. Seu rosto mostrava que não estava tendo um sono tranquilo, muito pelo contrário. Claro, ainda mais naquela posição.

Foi então que lembrou. Jared lhe tirou do chão do banheiro porque tinha visto um estranho no espelho. Tentou levá-lo para o quarto, porém lhe soltou no meio do caminho, e se afastou com raiva. Não lembrava o que tinha dito para Jared ficar com tanta raiva, mas lembrava que caiu de cara no chão, e de la não conseguiu levantar mais. Até tentou chamar Jared de volta, mas ele bateu a porta do quarto com tudo. E ele ficou lá, jogado no chão, até que conseguiu dormir. E de repente Jared volta, lhe carrega do chão até a cama. Lembrou das palavras que ele lhe gritou. "Por céus Jen. Argh que ódio! Você dormindo tranquilamente e eu pela segunda noite seguida não consigo dormir. E a culpa é toda sua!"

Jensen ficou ali, sentado na cama, olhando para Jared, e sentindo-se completamente culpado. Quando então Jared abriu os olhos. Estava cheio de olheiras, o cabelo totalmente despenteado, e ele estava visivelmente travado naquela posição. Porém, o olhar que lhe lançou não era de ódio, muito pelo contrário. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Jay...

Aí está. Mais um capítulo. Me deixem suas reviews. Me digam, o que esperam da reação do Jared ao perceber que dormiu no quarto do Jensen? E a reação do Jensen? Aguardo as reviews. Um grande abraço para quem acompanha a fic. Até a próxima.


	8. Reflexões

Bom, mais um capítulo gente. Boa leitura!

Supernatural, seus atores e os amigos dos atores não me pertencem.

oOoOoOo

- Jay...

Jared abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Jensen já acordado, lhe encarando. Viu o mais velho com o rosto pegando fogo. Ainda estava meio dormindo, por isso não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma gracinha para falar. Ficaram assim por um tempo, se olhando. Jared ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira em que dormira. Sentia seu corpo todo reclamando muito. Parecia que sua coluna tinha se quebrado até, de tanta dor que sentia. Porém, não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos de Jensen. Aqueles olhos sonolentos ainda, mas brilhantes, que contrastavam com o vermelho do seu rosto. Estava com o cabelo todo despenteado, o rosto estava meio achatado e com marcas do travesseiro, e sua barba já dava sinais de que precisava ser feita. Mas mesmo assim, a seus olhos, Jensen nunca pareceu tanto uma criança indefesa.

Foi quando alguma coisa bateu forte na porta. Três vezes. Seguidas pela voz de Chad.

- Jared? Você está ai? Ou esse é o quarto do Jensen?

Jared levantou em um segundo e correu até a porta.

- É o quarto do Jensen, Chad. – Jared olhou bem para o amigo. Ele estava meio verde e seus olhos pareciam vidrados. Encostava o peso do corpo inteiro na lateral da porta. – Chad, você tá bem cara?

Chad demorou alguns segundos para responder, e quando o fez, parecia que ia vomitar.

- Eu to de ressaca Jay, acho que vou morrer.

Jared deu um tapa na cabeça do outro, e o guiou até o banheiro.

- Não se atreva a vomitar no chão Chad, caso contrário, você é um homem morto.

Carregando o peso de Chad, o arrastou até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e colocou Chad lá dentro, não antes do mais baixo tirar sapato, meia e camisa. Deixou o cara lá, tentando esfriar a cabeça, e foi até o seu quarto trocar de roupa. Olhou pela janela. Estava nublado, e provavelmente deveria estar um friozinho chato lá fora. Alongou-se, tentando acabar com aquela dor dos infernos nas costas, mas não adiantou. Foi até a cozinha cantarolando, se preparou algumas torradas e um pote de cereal com leite. Sentou-se á mesa, e tomou seu café-da-manhã. Foi quando Jensen entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia Jared.

- Bom dia Jensen.

Silêncio. Jensen foi até a geladeira e pegou um copo de leite. Depois ficou encarando a pia, de costas para Jared. Este por sua vez sabia que Jensen queria preparar um sanduíche, porém o pão estava na mesa, na sua frente. Escutou um suspiro e Jensen virou para lhe encarar.

- Pode pegar o pão Jensen, eu não mordo sabe.

Jensen lhe fez uma careta, mas por sua vez sentou-se á mesa, na sua frente. E ficou ali, em silêncio, concentrado no seu café-da-manhã.

- Minhas costas estão doendo e a culpa é sua. Vou exigir uma massagem depois.

Jensen fez outra careta. Pegou o prato com o sanduiche e dirigiu-se a sala, não sem antes dar um soco no ombro de Jared. Sorriu. Jensen era mesmo um idiota. Levantou-se, deixou o prato na pia e foi até a sala.

Encontrou o mais velho sentado no sofá, todo encolhido, comendo o sanduiche e assistindo televisão. Ficou ali, atrás do sofá, assistindo televisão também, enquanto terminava seu alongamento. Jensen parecia nem notar que estava ali. Sorriu de novo.

- Vou dar uma corrida, Jensen. Já volto.

O outro nada respondeu, mas mesmo assim Jared saiu de casa. Fechou a porta e virou-se para encarar a rua a sua frente. Estava bem vazia, já que estava frio. O céu estava completamente nublado, nem parecia que era cedo, parecia até que já estava escurecendo de novo. Colocou os fones de ouvido, escolheu uma música legal, e, respirando fundo, saiu para a sua corrida matinal.

Já era rotina sua acordar cedo e fazer esse mesmo trajeto, todo dia. Só em caso de chuva extrema, trocava sua corrida por alguns abdominais. Gostava da sensação de correr. Era como se fosse livre o suficiente para sair voando quando bem entendesse. Fora que sempre sentia uma sensação tão satisfatória depois que lhe incentivava a sempre correr mais e mais. Uma vez Jensen chegou a dizer que deveria procurar ajuda, já que era um viciado em exercício. Jensen era mesmo um idiota. Ele preferia de verdade ficar em casa, trancado o quarto, dormindo. Se Jared deixasse, Jensen acordava só no meio da tarde. Subitamente parou de correr.

Olhou tudo a sua volta. Já havia alcançado a pracinha que tinha perto da sua casa. Uma praça pequena, com um parquinho no meio, algumas árvores e bancos, que todas as pessoas da região que gostavam de caminhada ou corrida, acabavam passando. Dirigiu-se para um dos bancos e jogou-se nele. Refletiu novamente no que tinha acabado de pensar. "Se deixasse, Jensen acordava só no meio da tarde." Desde quando pareciam um casal dessa forma? Ficou constrangido pelo próprio pensamento, já que se tivesse dito a mesma coisa para qualquer outra pessoa, iria parecer até que dormiam juntos.

Observou uma senhora tentando arrastar seu marido durante uma caminhada. Teve vontade de rir da cena, mas não conseguiu. "Teoricamente, hoje eu dormi com Jensen." Argh. Mergulhou o rosto nas mãos. Que merda. Lembrou-se de como exatamente acordara hoje. Escutou uma voz bem fraquinha e suave chamando seu nome. "Jay..."

Francamente, o que raios Jensen estava pensando? Porque não lhe acordou logo, cuspindo algumas palavras de raiva na sua direção? Havia quase matado seu protagonista na noite anterior, e lhe abandonou no corredor, para morrer sozinho. Jensen deveria estar com raiva dele, mas agiu tão friamente essa manhã que parece que nem se lembra. Está certo, provavelmente ele nem lembre mesmo, mas mesmo assim. Jensen estava agindo tão frio e estava tão distante que não conseguia evitar sentir-se triste. Eram amigos, conversavam sobre tudo. No inicio era compreensivo a timidez de Jensen, mas agora já moravam juntos há um ano e quando finalmente parecia que o mais velho agia naturalmente naquela casa, ele muda da água para o vinho e começa a agir como um imbecil. Primeiramente porque ele perdeu toda a vergonha na cara e senso de auto- preservação. Segundo, o cara conseguia agir como se Jared não estivesse ali. Antigamente, sentia Jensen o seguindo com os olhos, aonde quer que fosse. Se estivessem no trabalho, Jensen estava sempre lhe observando. Ás vezes, quando estavam em casa e Jensen ficava horas trancado no quarto, resolvia aparecer. Ou melhor, apenas aparecia onde Jared estava, lhe encarava, e voltava para o quarto. Como se apenas checasse que ele ainda estava ali. Hoje em dia nem isso acontecia mais. Desde quando Jensen mudara tanto? Sua mente voltou para o dia em que Sera lhes mostrou aquelas fanfics gay. Em que eles dois eram um casal na vida real. Jared sabia que não era verdade, porém Jensen ficou completamente alterado. Aquele nervosismo não era normal. Se Jensen realmente acreditasse que eles eram só amigos, não teria surtado daquela forma. E foi desde aquele dia que Jensen passava a evitá-lo e agir tão frio.

Agia até mesmo como se estivesse... Jensen estaria ou não estaria... Não queria pensar na palavra. A primeira palavra que lhe veio à mente era muito forte, muito intensa, e rapidamente lhe substituiu por outra. Não pensaria na palavra "apaixonado". Pensaria na palavra "interessado". Isso. Jensen estava interessado nele? Compreendeu o que aquilo realmente significava.

Como isso pôde acontecer? Desde quando Jensen era gay? Desde quando lhe amava? Opa. Não usaria essa palavra também. Reformulando a frase. Desde quando Jensen se sentia atraído por ele? Jared sabia que era um cara bonitão e tudo o mais, mas pô! Interesse de outros homens? Desde quando? E como não percebeu antes? E pior, se Jensen sempre fosse gay? Convidara um gay para morar com ele!

Ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Por um instante permitiu-se apenas escutar a música pelos fones de ouvido, e observar uma mulher correndo do outro lado da praça.

Estava sendo idiota. Desde quando era preconceituoso? Nunca foi e não seria agora. Ainda mais com Jensen. Gostava daquele cara. Ele era um bom amigo e um ótimo ator. Uma boa companhia. E sentia que estavam realmente com uma química incrível. Opa de novo. Tentou lutar contra aquele pensamento. Não iria pensar nisso. Lutou com todas as suas forças, mas não adiantou. O pensamento invadiu a sua mente com uma força avassaladora. E se ele mesmo não estivesse... repetindo a palavra usada, interessado em Jensen?

Pensando bem, eles moravam juntos. Ambos já haviam se visto pelados. Trabalhavam juntos. Passavam todo o tempo livre juntos. Jared só não estava aquele exato momento com Jensen porque o cara era preguiçoso, não gostava de acordar cedo, muito menos correr. Tudo que faziam, faziam juntos. Já sabia o que esperar de Jensen. E quando era surpreendido, ficava com raiva. Mas não com raiva de Jensen, mas com raiva de si mesmo, por não ter conseguido adivinhar a reação de Jensen. E agora com esse Jensen novo que tinha em casa, quase nunca adivinhava o que ele ia fazer ou falar. E isso só o tornava mais... interessante.

Sim, Jensen Ackles era um cara interessante e ponto. Não significava que estivesse... apaixonado por ele. De forma alguma. Não era um cara com preconceitos, mas definitivamente não era gay. A prova disso? A mulher que ainda observava correndo tinha uma bunda incrível. Pronto. Estava mais do que provado. Era hétero. Pensando assim, e com um sorriso no rosto, resolveu voltar para casa. Andando.

oOoOoOo

Observou Jared saindo pela porta. Aquele cara era definitivamente um viciado em exercício, mas não adiantava falar nada. Na verdade, admirava essa determinação de Jared. Ele próprio não tinha coragem suficiente para sair lá fora, naquele frio, para correr. Jared era louco. Sorriu.

Sempre soube que Jared era louco. Ele conseguia fazer as coisas mais assustadoras com uma tranquilidade de alguém que não sabe calcular riscos. Atirava-se de braços abertos para todos os lados, sendo que muitos deles eram suicidas. Um exemplo disso foi um dia que entrou no trailer dele, lá no set, e percebeu que Jared lia uma daquelas malditas fanfics. Não conseguiu evitar sentir uma raiva enorme lhe subindo pelo peito, e uma vontade incrível de derrubar ele da cadeira.

_**Início do flashback**_

Entrou no trailer de Jared. Não sabia exatamente o porquê de estar lá. Talvez só quisesse ficar na companhia do seu co-protagonista. Seu plano era entrar e ficar sentado no sofá, sem incomodar Jared, mas quando entrou, Jared lhe cumprimentou todo animado.

- Hey Jen, vem ver só o que eu encontrei. - E riu. Jared estava chorando de rir. Jensen foi inocentemente ver o que Jared fazia. E foi quando viu as palavras "Jensen", "Jared", "amor", "entregou-se", "membro... pulsante..."

- Por céus Jared! O que raios você tá lendo? – Sentia o rosto queimando tanto que provavelmente fritaria um ovo na sua testa.

- O que foi Jen? É só uma fanfic. E você ainda não viu nada. Fica melhor mais no final. – E então Jared começou a ler.

"Abraçou Jensen ternamente, e, enquanto o beijava, o deitou delicadamente na cama, deitando-se por cima. Sentia seus olhos marejados. Não conseguia lembrar-se desde quando estava apaixonado por aquele homem a sua frente. Aquele homem cheio de músculos, com um ar de malandro, todo másculo. A única coisa que importava nesse momento era fazer com que Jensen fosse seu. Tirou a roupa dele e a sua própria. E abriu as pernas de Jensen calmamente, vendo os olhos do mais velho implorando por mais."

- PUTA QUE PARIU JARED! VÁ SE FERRAR!

E saiu do trailer. Escutou a gargalhada de Jared lá atrás.

_**Fim do flashback**_

Revoltante. Jared conseguia ser um imbecil. E para piorar, agora Jensen não conseguia mais agir normalmente perto de Jared. Era mais forte que ele. Tinha a sensação que seu inconsciente tentava lhe proteger de Jared. Não que ele fosse lhe machucar ou nada assim. Mas como se ele fosse perigoso, e devesse se afastar um pouco. Não tinha lógica essa amizade dos dois. Realmente, sentia que havia se precipitado ao aceitar morar com Jared. Mal conhecia o cara. E agora já conhecia Jared até do avesso. Era constrangedor admitir, mas ás vezes tinha a impressão que Jared também lhe conhecia muito bem. E mais constrangedor que isso, era ter que admitir que eles estavam em crise. Exatamente com Chad falara.

Estavam visivelmente em crise. Mal se falavam, e quando falavam era só para trocar alfinetadas. Provocavam-se, xingavam-se, e nunca conversavam a respeito. Muito pelo contrário. A cada briguinha besta parecia que a bola de neve ia crescendo cada vez mais. E agora eles mal conseguiam conversar sem sair algum desentendimento.

E então se lembrou de quando acordou hoje e viu Jared dormindo. Não conseguiu evitar seu coração de acelerar. Era uma demonstração de preocupação, sabia disso. Jared sentira-se culpado por ter lhe deixado caído no corredor. Sim, a culpa havia sido de Jared, e provavelmente já teria brigado com ele por isso, mas ao ver ele ali, dormindo todo torto, cuidando do seu sono, lhe fez ter reações... estranhas.

Jared era um imbecil, um verdadeiro idiota sem noção, mas acima disso tudo, era seu amigo. E tinha que admitir, a amizade dos dois era estranha. Tinha outros amigos, mas nenhum que nem Jared. Já havia morado com outras pessoas, mas nenhuma era que nem Jared. Jared era único. A única pessoa que conseguia fazer Jensen Ackles perder a noção e também agir como um idiota. Jensen tinha todos os seus passos calculados, sabia o que queria, fazia planos e corria atrás. Jensen era o cara que tentava agir o mais perfeito possível. Sentia-se falso muitas vezes, pois agia exatamente como as pessoas queriam que ele agisse, mas com Jared não dava para ser assim. Ele conseguia, de verdade, fazer com que perdesse o foco e agisse por impulso. Nunca se perdoaria por ter tido coragem de invadir o banheiro enquanto Jared tomava banho. Jamais conseguiria encarar Jared da mesma forma. E sentiu-se triste.

- O que esta pensando?

Uma voz muito próxima lhe tirou do seu mundo próprio. Jared estava sentado ao seu lado, ou melhor, na outra ponta do sofá. O mais longe possível.

- Hã? – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.

- Você estava tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos que eu poderia ficar aqui na sala correndo pelado que você nem notaria.

Observou uma cena estranha a sua frente. Jared tentava manter-se sério, mas depois da última frase, não conseguia disfarçar uma careta. O pensamento de ficar pelado mais uma vez na sua frente provavelmente estava deixando ele sem graça.

- Estava pensando que se não nos apressarmos, chegaremos atrasados no set. Graças a Deus marcaram as filmagens de hoje só para depois do almoço. Mas queria chegar mais cedo e revisar algumas coisas.

Hoje era o primeiro dia da gravação da segunda temporada. Provavelmente a tarde seria só para adaptação novamente, mas mesmo assim precisava estar preparado, e chegar cedo lhe faria sentir mais seguro. Jared só lhe encarava. Sentiu um nervosismo que fazia tempo não sentia na presença de Jared.

- Podemos ir mais cedo sim, só preciso tomar banho e tal. Sabe se Chad está vivo?

- Escutei ele saindo do banheiro. Deve estar no quarto.

- Ele deve ter desmaiado. Posso até imaginar como deve ter sido a noite dele. Aquele cara é impossível. – E riu. Discretamente, provavelmente sem vontade de rir.

E então o silêncio reinou novamente. Só tinha o som da televisão na sala. Mas os pensamentos de Jensen estavam a mil por hora.

- Voltou rápido da sua corrida.

- Pois é, estava sem ânimo para correr hoje. – Jared estava estranho. – Afinal, minhas costas estão doendo de verdade.

Dizendo isso, curvou-se sobre os joelhos, e começou uma auto massagem no pescoço, fazendo cara de dor. Jensen sentiu-se culpado, mas nem tanto assim.

- Percebeu que estou com um galo na cabeça? Bem aqui na testa. Está ficando roxo já.

Aproximou-se de Jared para lhe mostrar a testa. Esse olhou bem para seu galo e fez outra careta.

- Acho que hoje merecíamos um dia de folga. Sério mesmo. Só temos a tarde, não vamos fazer nada de importante no set, já sabemos nosso roteiro. Não tem o porquê ir para lá. Estou mais preocupado em dormir e recuperar as noites de sono atrasadas.

E então parou de falar e encarou Jensen. Ficou observando a sua cara por um tempo, e Jensen tentou disfarçar.

- Você decorou todas as suas falas, não é Jen?

Jensen por sua vez, perdeu o fio da meada por um segundo. Fazia muito tempo que não era chamado só de Jen. Jared levantou-se do sofá, ficou na sua frente com os braços na cintura, com um rosto brabo. Pura atuação.

- Jensen Ackles, ainda não decorou suas falas não é?

- Claro que decorei. Só não pratiquei para ter certeza que decorei, entende? Já que ultimamente não tem ninguém para ensaiar comigo...

Sentiu que fez um beicinho. E Jared ficou ali, parado, lhe olhando por um tempo. E então se dirigiu até o outro canto da sala e pegou o telefone do gancho. Discou um número e ficou esperando.

- Âlo, Abbie? Oi Abbie, como você tá? Nossa, também é bom falar com você. Escuta, o lance é o seguinte. Eu e Jensen estamos mega gripados aqui. Saímos ontem para beber um pouco com um amigo meu que veio me visitar, e pegamos muito vento. E hoje acordamos os três péssimos. Sabe se é realmente necessário ir hoje à tarde para o set? Duvido que tenha algo realmente importante para fazer, e a gente definitivamente precisava descansar o máximo para amanhã conseguirmos começar com tudo. Aham... Sim, eu sei... Sério mesmo. Te amo Abbie. Sim, sério mesmo. – Riu. – Até amanhã então viu? Beijo pra você também. Tchau.

E desligou o telefone. Jensen já estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você é um mega mentiroso sabia? Mentindo para a Abbie, que feio.

- Eu tentei. Mas é óbvio que a Abbie percebeu que é pura preguiça. Mas ela jurou que vai tentar o possível e o impossível para nos livrar do dia de hoje. – Dizendo isso, voltou para o sofá, sentou-se e apoiou os pés na mesinha de centro. Assim que achou uma posição confortável, fechou os olhos.

Jensen ficou ali, respeitando o silêncio de Jared. Esse era um momento muito raro. Jared cansado ao ponto de fazer silêncio. O cara quase nunca parava de falar, mas hoje estava visivelmente cansado. Olhou para o relógio. Já eram quase onze horas da manhã. Deixou Jared cochilando na sala, e resolveu ir fazer o almoço. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, não tinha assim uma grande prática como cozinheiro, mas gostava do fato de Jared estar sempre disposto a provar o que fazia. E olha que já tinha feito umas coisas grotescas. Óbvio que Jared sempre ria até o mundo acabar da sua cara, mas mesmo assim tinha coragem de provar. Abriu a geladeira e observou o que tinha ali que daria um bom almoço. Foi nessa hora que Chad entrou na cozinha.

- Jared capotou lá na sala. Deixou ele muito cansado ontem Jen? – Chad cochichava, visivelmente não querendo acordar Jared. Jensen por sua vez não soube exatamente como agir depois do comentário. Chad riu da sua cara sem graça. – Estou brincando com você. Não liga não.

E então segurou a porta da geladeira e o acompanhou na observação do que tinha lá dentro.

- Pensando em fazer o almoço?

- Algo assim, mas não sei se você teria coragem para provar. – Jensen sorriu.

- Credo, é tão ruim assim na cozinha? Pois deixa eu te contar um segredo, eu sou um chef disfarçado de ator. – E mais uma vez riu.

- Essa eu vou querer ver. Afim de assumir o controle da cozinha então? Ou melhor, esta em condições de assumir o controle da cozinha?

- Claro, desde quando sou derrubado por causa de uma ressacazinha qualquer! Alguma idéia do que dá para fazer?

Jensen olhou novamente para a geladeira. Pizza congelada, lasanha congelada, queijo, leite, algumas garrafas de cerveja...

E então ele e Chad caíram na gargalhada.

- Essa definitivamente tem cara de geladeira de dois marmanjos que moram sozinhos. -Dizendo isso, fechou o zíper do casaco que vestia e foi em direção a porta da sala. – Vou comprar alguma coisa decente para fazer o almoço, já volto.

E saiu antes mesmo que Jensen conseguisse dizer alguma coisa. Aproveitou a ausência de Chad e a inconsciência de Jared para ir tomar um banho. Em menos de dez minutos já estava de volta na cozinha, e quando Chad voltou carregando algumas sacolas de supermercado, estava espremendo algumas laranjas para fazer um suco.

- E então, o que achou de bom? – Ajudou Chad a tirar tudo de dentro das sacolas.

- Vou fazer um ensopado com carne. Com esse friozinho aposto que desce perfeito. Trouxe umas batatas, cenoura, ervilha, e a carne, claro. Pensei em fazer algumas batatas fritas também, para acompanhar, o que acha?

Jensen sentiu a boca cheia de água, e Chad riu da sua cara.

Quase uma hora depois, o almoço estava quase pronto. E para a surpresa de Jensen, Chad era uma ótima companhia. Conversaram sobre assuntos aleatórios, riam, e cozinhavam. Estava se divertindo. Era legal ter a sensação de conversar com outro amigo além de Jared. Com Jared era sempre... estranho.

- Esse cheiro conseguiu me acordar do sono profundo. O que raios vocês estão fazendo afinal de contas?

Jared entrou na cozinha, com cara de cachorro perdido.

oOoOoOo

Quando acordou, sentiu um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha. Era alguma coisa com carne, tinha certeza. Deixou-se conduzir pelo cheiro e quando entrou na cozinha viu Jensen e Chad conversando animadamente. Estavam tão compenetrados que nem perceberam a sua presença ali. Permitiu-se ficar "invisível" por um tempo e observou a cena a sua frente.

Jensen conversava com Chad, sempre sorrindo. Tentava mostrar-se útil com qualquer coisa que Chad lhe pedisse para fazer, como por exemplo, arrumar a mesa para o almoço. Conhecia a habilidade dos dois na cozinha e dava graças aos céus por ser Chad quem cozinhou. Mas não conseguiu parar de observar Jensen. Era uma coisa que já tinha notado. Jensen era uma pessoa bem diferente quando Jared não estava por perto. Ele conseguia ser sincero, educado e simpático. Na maioria das vezes não era atuação, como nessa conversa com Chad. Mas algumas vezes notava o ar de ator que Jensen adotava. Sabia também que ele só fazia isso quando se sentia ameaçado de alguma forma. E mesmo não sendo algo, digamos que, ético, era algo que admirava nele.

Porém com ele, Jared, era diferente. Jensen não mantinha o controle. Era como se soltasse as rédeas, e descansasse de todas as situações do dia-a-dia. Era como se conseguisse relaxar completamente. Porém Jared só tinha visto Jensen assim com ele. Sentiu uma alegriazinha besta brotar no seu peito. Nem mesmo nessa cena divertida que presenciava, Jensen conseguia relaxar completamente. Foi quando não aguentou e fez-se perceber.

- Esse cheiro conseguiu me acordar do sono profundo. O que raios vocês estão fazendo afinal de contas?

Jensen virou-se rapidamente para encará-lo, Chad por sua vez nem lhe olhou.

- Ensopado com carne, Jay. E você vai comer tudo. Sei que não gosta de ensopado. - E dessa vez Jensen virou rapidamente para encarar Chad, com uma cara assustada. – Mas isso é só porque não provou do meu ainda. Relaxa Jen, sei o que estou fazendo. – E Chad deu alguns tapinhas no braço de Jensen.

Jared pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sentou-se á mesa, observando aquela cena. Jensen ficou parado, encostado em um balcão, lhe encarando. E Chad fazia uma cena, depois de ter realmente incorporado o papel de chef.

Permitiu-se responder o olhar de Jensen. Normalmente tinham uma espécie de dialogo mental quando faziam isso. Porém dessa vez apenas ficaram assim, se olhando, enquanto Chad cuidou de todo o resto do almoço sozinho, sem nem ao menos tentar chamar a atenção de algum dos dois.

oOoOoOo

Pronto. Aí está mais um capítulo. Deixem suas reviews! Sempre anima e tem algumas até que dão idéia pra por na fic! O que sempre deixa a escritora animada! Bom, e não posso esquecer de comentar que eu mesma sou uma negação na cozinha. Não tenho nem como escrever alguma cena de alguém cozinhando, porem eu tentei, espero que não tenha saído nenhuma coisa bizarra. Enfim, é isso. Até o próximo gente, e não esquecam as reviews! bj =*


End file.
